The 48th Hunger Games: Ruins of Romania
by Sinister0077
Summary: In the ruins of what used to be Romania, twenty-four tributes fight to the death all with one thing on their mind. Survival. Only one will make it out alive and be crowned the victor of the 48th Hunger Games! This is an SYOT! I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my second story and it is an SYOT, unlike my last one which was all my own characters. I do not own the Hunger Games and this is purely for entertainment, as we all know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter, please review and let me know what you think! Oh and it's probably a good idea to read my first story because they do go in order and there will be little events that are brought up from that story. **

Chapter 1: Pride

Jaris Umber looked down to his creation with delight. The arena was nearly complete, it just needed a little something-something to make it perfect. Pulling up his latest mutation on the interactive screen before him, he modified it to his fancy taking away factors that were pointless and adding those that would make life hell for the tributes destined to face them. Once finished, he sent the blue prints to those who actually did the brunt of the work, the actual creation of the beasts. I'm just the creative mind, he smiled to himself as he fiddled with one portion of the arena. The artist, who creates a master piece then shares it with twenty-four lovely young people. No matter how much the critiques obsess with my lack of ability to control last year's games, I know for a fact that the people loved it. However our dear President has brought it to my attention that I cannot and must not allow the tributes to blather about even the faintest idea of rebellion. It was my first year, and my first mistake, one that I will not let happen again. Speak of the devil, it's the devil himself, he thought with a crooked smile and watched as the President walked into the room.

"Good evening Mr. Umber, I take it you are almost finished with the arena? We don't want to have a repeat of last year now do we?" He said with an ear to ear smile.

"Of course not. Unlike most, I learn from my mistakes, and when I make mistakes I tend to redeem myself. Last year's games were not as popular as those previous correct?"

"That is correct. The tributes did more hiding than killing. It was thought to be boring, and not everyone was very appreciative of your arena either, I myself thought it was rather clever. However it is the people we need to impress, not just I alone," the President stated staring directly into Jaris's violet eyes.

"I agree with you completely. To answer your previous question, yes I am nearly finished with the arena. May I present the 48th Hunger Games!" His voice boomed with pride. This is certainly my best work yet, throughout all the years I've trained to become Head Gamemaker, I've never created something so beautiful.

President Snow curiously looked down to the holographic version of the arena and he couldn't deny that he was impressed. There had been others like it, but none had the little things that made this arena great. "My goodness Umber you've out done yourself!" The President stated eager to see the deadly mutations and traps in action.

"Like I said, I redeem my mistakes. Do you like it?" He replied, eyes shining with joy.

"There's no question about it, the arena is wonderful! But how about the mutts? I presume that they are ready as well?"

Jaris nodded eagerly pulling up the screen for his newest creation, "I've already sent them down to The Builders, they are bringing them to life as we speak." The look on President Snow's face said it all, he was proud of him. It was the same kind of look that a father gave to a son when he accomplished a great feat. "Here, look at these minor creations that will also be in the arena. They are not as important, but still quite deadly," pulling up a few more files on the screen, he looked to Snow for approval.

"Great job Jaris, the arena will be a great success! I will return again after the Reapings. It'll give you some time to add any finishing touches or surprises you might have. Until then." With that he turned and exited the room.

Perfect! I have President Snow's interest, now I must gain Panem's interest. Without wasting another second, Jaris rushed over to his notes and began brainstorming anything he could potentially add. This year will be a year all will remember…

**Okay so down here I will provide the character profile and the positions that are already taken! Remember to P.M. me your character, I'm really talkative so we can chat about him or her if you wish! **

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Gender-**

**District-**

**Appearance- **

**Personality-**

**Background(Family, friends, history, jobs, relationships and so on)-**

**Reaped or Volunteered-**

**Reaction/Why- **

**Strengths- **

**Weaknesses- **

**Alliances- **

**Skill To Show Gamemakers- **

**Bloodbath Plan- **

**Arena Plan- **

**Views on Killing- **

* * *

**Now here's the list for the tributes! **

**District 1 (Luxury) **

**Male- Royal Del Re (18)**

**Female- Faith Boulstridge (16)**

**District 2 (Masonry)**

**Male- Nolan Bedford (17)**

**Female- Amethine "Amy" Andrews (17)**

**District 3 (Electronics)**

**Male- Proton Osborne (17)**

**Female- Pandora Park (16)**

**District 4 (Fishing) **

**Male- Pike Garroway (16)**

**Female- Ariel Rivers (16)**

**District 5 (Power) **

**Male- Septimus May (17)**

**Female- Skyler Willis (15)**

**District 6 (Transportation) **

**Male- Nester "Ness" Fender (13)**

**Female- Ambrosia Calance (18)**

**District 7 (Lumber and Paper) **

**Male- Lyndal Jensen (17)**

**Female- Jupiter Sixpence (15)**

**District 8 (Textiles) **

**Male- Twine Harding (15) **

**Female- Nava Erlyo (17)**

**District 9 (Grain) **

**Male- Cain Paracelsus (18) **

**Female- Chrisobel "Chris" Paracelsus (17)**

**District 10 (Livestock)**

**Male- Quinton Constance (15) **

**Female- Willow Eden (16)**

**District 11 (Agriculture) **

**Male- Tomas Hawke (18)**

**Female- Ceres Hale (14) **

**District 12 (Coal Mining) **

**Male- Darius Ziinger (15)**

**Female- Sennera Day (12)**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to receive your characters! **


	2. The Reaped

**Here's the full tributes list! :) It also has a part with a very well known character! Enjoy! And please don't forget to review :)**

Chapter 2: The Reaped

The head gamemaker sat in his plush velvet chair, awaiting the president's arrival. The tributes had just been reaped and it was time to evaluate them as was tradition. Last year's games had been a big success and Jaris knew this year wouldn't disappoint. _It can't fail! _He thought with a determined grin on his face. It was his second year as head gamemaker and it was imperative that he continue a streak of games never to be forgotten. Everything had to go according to plan, everything had to fit just… perfectly.

The president walked in with another man, he was far younger but his hair was starting to gray. He had piercing blue eyes and held a glass of wine. The man swirled his drink around and looked to Jaris curiously. Jaris squinted at him and saw the resemblance. Cornelius Snow. The son of the current President Snow. He had a dangerous look to him, but also a confident aura that seemed to fill the room. "Umber, I would like you to meet my son, Cornelius. He is soon to be my successor. He will be going over the tributes with you today," President Snow stated gruffly. _Ah, another Snow is to become president? This is the what? Fifth one?_ The Snow Dynasty, as Jaris liked to call it, had been in power nearly the entire existence of Panem. It was an ongoing power trip. Jaris respected Victor Snow, he had been a great leader and a good friend. The same could not be said for his son… Yet.

"Of course sir. Will that mean you will be leaving us for this evening?" Jaris asked with a smile. He would prefer not to be left alone with his son, however he would do what he must.

"Yes, I have other matters to attend to. Good day gentlemen," and with that he turned and exited the room. Cornelius smiled and moved over to Jaris with an out stretched hand. Jaris shook it and they introduced themselves, however both wanted to get right down to business. Jaris pulled up the tributes list on the animated screen with each tributes reaping, his violate eyes widening with excitement.

**48****th**** Hunger Games Tributes**

**District 1 (Luxury) **

**Male- Royal Del Re (18)**

**Female- Faith Boulstridge (16)**

**District 2 (Masonry) **

**Male- Nolan Bedford (17)**

**Female- Amethine "Amy" Andrews (17)**

**District 3 (Electronics) **

**Male- Proton Osborne (17) **

**Female- Pandora Park (16) **

**District 4 (Fishing)**

**Male- Pike Garroway (16)**

**Female- Ariel Rivers (16) **

**District 5 (Power)**

**Male- Septimus May (17)**

**Female- Skyler Willis (15)**

**District 6 (Transportation) **

**Male- Nestor "Ness" Fender (13) **

**Female- Ambrosia Calance (18)**

**District 7 (Lumber and Paper) **

**Male- Lyndal Jensen (17)**

**Female- Jupiter Sixpence (15)**

**District 8 (Textiles) **

**Male- Twine Harding (15)**

**Female- Nava Erlyo (17)**

**District 9 (Grain) **

**Male- Cain Paracelsus (18)**

**Female- Chriobel "Chris" Paracelsus (17)**

**District 10 (Livestock)**

**Male- Quinton Constance (15) **

**Female- Willow Eden (16)**

**District 11 (Agriculture) **

**Male- Tomas Hawke (18)**

**Female- Ceres Hale (14)**

**District 12 (Coal Mining)**

**Male- Darius Ziinger (15) **

**Female- Sennera Day (12) **

"I think this year will be quite interesting Mr. Umber. My father brought me up to speed on your arena. Quite impressive," Cornelius stated taking a sip of his wine. _God he's so much like his dad… _Jaris thought looking wide eyed at the man in front of him.

"Well it took some thought but I'm happy with the end result. I can't wait to see how the tributes fare in it. Speaking of the tributes, which do you believe shows the most promise?" Jaris asked in a curious tone.

"It's just a reaping… But the careers look promising this year, there are two victors children among them. Also there are not that many younger tributes either, all seem to be older and more powerful. This should definitely prove interesting. "

"Perhaps. However, the careers are never the only promising ones. Keep that in mind Cornelius. Sometimes the outer Districts can put up quite a fight," Jaris laughed as if knowing he would comment on the careers. The careers had never been his favorite, they went into the games trained and ready. It's much more exciting if an underdog takes the crown.

"I guess you're right. Anyway, I shall take my leave now. It was a pleasure working with you Mr. Umber." Jaris watched the future president walk out of his office and laughed running a hand through his magenta colored hair. _Good evening Mr. Snow, _he thought with a smile on his face, wondering if this new President was up for the task…


	3. Reapings, Districts 1-3

**Welp here's the first set of reapings and characters! :) I honestly love them all, let me know who's your favorite so far! Enjoy :)**

**District**** 1**

Fancy music played throughout the room and Royal was enjoying every second of it. He watched from atop his throne as his guests mingled and dance throughout the ballroom and it brought him great satisfaction that he could entertain so many people. This of course was all for him. Tomorrow was the day he would volunteer for the Hunger Games and take his rightful place in Victors Village with his family, whom all had their own homes in the pristine plot of land. When they moved out, instead of allowing him to stay with them, they gave them their old mansion to look over until he himself had become a victor. _Speaking of them, where are they? The party started an hour ago, they should be here by now. _

"Um, excuse me… Royal?" Losing his train of thought he looked to the tall girl before him. Her long blonde hair was put up into a bun and her big green eyes batted at him hopefully. "Would you possibly like to dance with me?" She asked with a nervous smile.

He flashed her a pearly white smile and replied, "As much as I would love to glide around the room with a jewel like you, I have guests to attend to. The fate of this party rests in my hands. I am truly sorry but I must decline," his tone was authoritative but respectable. The girl slowly nodded and began to turn away. "However, you are a jewel that I would be a foolish man to throw away. How about you meet me in my private chambers later tonight for a private dance."

The girls face lit up with joy and she nodded rushing off to tell her friends. They were all the same. They all fell under his spell, one by one. He was surprised that the other girls in the District hadn't caught on by now. Maybe it was his charming smile, or his "royal" blue eyes, or perhaps it was his light brown hair that he so neatly styled. Whatever it was it worked, and would continue to work until he was put into his grave.

Off in the distance he spotted his mother and father entering the room and quickly ran off to greet them. _It's about time they got here! Uncaring sons of… _"Mom, dad, I'm so glad you could make it!" He said with a fake smile, air kissing his mother on both cheeks and giving his father a firm handshake.

"Darling, so sorry we're late. Your father and I were over at the Boulstridge's for dinner. Remember the Boulstridge's darling?" Mrs. Del Re replied not even noticing the look of utter annoyance her son had taken up, "well, their daughter is volunteering tomorrow and they wanted us to give her some tips on how to compete. Poor thing's only sixteen! Anyway, she was strangely absent… No doubt getting some last minute training in."

Royal narrowed his eyes, knowing the bit about her training was a jab at the fact that he was throwing a party. But he shrugged it off, he had trained for ten years and tonight he deserved a break. Tonight was his night to enjoy life before everything he had been working for came true. _I'm certainly not going to let her ruin it, _he thought watching his mother run to the buffet table. "Everything is great son. Just remember, don't stay up to late. You don't want to miss your chance to volunteer tomorrow now do you?" His father said with a kind smile.

"No I don't and I won't," he replied gritting his teeth. _I'm not going to ruin my last chance to volunteer! How stupid do you think I am? _

"That's my boy! Well, I'm going to go and enjoy the gathering with your mother. Knock them dead champ!" He was referring to the numerous potential sponsors that had attended the party. Technically the sponsors were not supposed to see the tributes until the Tributes Parade, but Royal had connections. Connections that he wasn't about to waste. _This is going to be a long night…_

* * *

Faith walked through the empty streets of District 1 with her sister Hope, staring at the stars in the sky and speaking of tomorrow. "Are you scared?" Hope asked with wide blue eyes that mirrored Faith's.

"No, I think I'm ready. Besides, I just want to get out of that house. All the formalities, all the parties… I don't see why they just don't let me study. I guess they never did care about me becoming a teacher," Faith sighed kicking a pebble down the street. _They never cared about anything I did… No matter how good my grades were, no matter how hard I had been studying they asked me about my Hunger Games training. They want a victor… A champion. _

There was a long silence, the girls walked the streets simply enjoying each other's company. Until Hope broke the silence once more, "I think you'll win! Just stick with the careers. You're probably smarter than the whole lot of them put together! Think of last year. That Luster was a total airhead, Cronus was a brute but he probably didn't even know his left from his right, and Cinder was too nice for her own good. Then there was Percy who decided to leave a strong alliance and go off on his own," Hope was waving her arms eccentrically as she explained each tribute's faults, "What I'm saying is, if the careers were as mismatched and foolish as they were last year I think you have a better shot than anyone." _Hope this is why I love you. You never lose faith in me! _ She thought with a smile, nodding in agreement. The pair had no idea where they were walking but it didn't matter. They had each other.

"What do you think the arena will be like?" Faith asked curiously. Hope had always had a knack for guessing the arena. She was right about three-fourths of the time too!

Hope narrowed her eyes and smiled, "I bet it'll be urban! Or hazardous… There hasn't been either of those in awhile. Mostly been forests and such." _You never cease to amaze me Hope. _

"Come on, let's head back home. Mom and dad are probably going to be pretty pissed that we skipped dinner."

Back home, the girls snuck in through the side entrance only to walk right into their parents giving them the death glare. "Where have the two of you been?! You missed dinner and made us appear to be rude hosts! The Del Re's were over tonight to give you advice on how not to die next week and you couldn't care less!" Her father screamed furiously. It was all about image for them, not truly about her their daughters and if you offend the Del Re's, your image is sure to be tarnished.

"I'm sorry father it won't happen again…" Faith muttered through gritted teeth. _I can't wait to win so I can move away from you freaks. _

"You're right. It won't happen again. After you win the Hunger Games you are going to work on your manners you hear me?" Her mother jumped in, hissing at her daughter with malice.

Hope couldn't take the yelling anymore, she ran in between her parents and her sister in an attempt to stop the fighting. "Enough! It was my idea to go for a walk! I wanted to spend some time with Faith before she left… You know… In case she doesn't come back?" Her voice cracked, and tears poured from her eyes.

"You stay out of this Hope. You're sister knew what the right thing to do was and still disobeyed. She would have had a better chance to survive if she had conversed with the Del Re's, she's as good as dead now," her father stated brutally and turned to go back to his quarters. Her mother narrowed her eyes and got out the last word, "I'm very disappointed in you Faith Boulstridge. Now get to bed, you have to be up early for tomorrow." With that she exited the room.

Faith stared at them in disbelief. Hope attempted to comfort he sister but she shook her head, not wanting to even think about how cruel her parents were and went to her room locking the door behind her.

* * *

Rays of sunlight shone in through the open window illuminating Royal's room with a warm glow. His eyes slowly fluttered open, a smile playing out on his lips. _Reaping day. _It was finally here! The day he would enlist himself in the Hunger Games and fulfill his destiny taking his rightful place among his family in Victor's Village. Royal turned his head to the sleeping blonde haired girl next to him. Not wanting to wake her, he carefully removed her hand from his chest and slide out of bed. With an accomplished smile on his face, he walked over to his wardrobe to pick out the outfit he would be wearing today. It took some time, but he finally decided on wearing a dark blue tailcoat with pure golden buttons and a ruffled vest underneath. He wore dark pants that he tucked neatly inside his black buckled boots. _Today was a day all would remember. I have to look my best! _He spiked up his hair and examined himself in the mirror. _Perfect! _He thought with a confident smile. Taking a deep breath, he exited him room and made his way to the Justice Building.

Thankful that he had arrived on time, Royal made his way through the busy streets of District 1. Groups of friends talked about who they thought would volunteer today, but it was already decided. Everyone knew that this year was his. There would be those who tried to steal his right, but they wouldn't succeed. Signing in, he took his place among the eighteen year olds. Over in the girls section he saw the girl who had stayed over the night before, she had bedraggled hair and wore the same dress as last night. _Someone needed some rest this morning,. _he thought with a cheery smile. She waved at him, but he gave her a polite smile and nod in return. Odds are he would never talk to this girl again, however being polite was a necessity, it fed the minds of the mindless, making him seem more appealing emotionally than he actually was. He had the looks, but not the heart that so many claimed he possessed.

"Welcome tributes! To the reaping of the 48th Hunger Games!" The escort announced with an ear to ear grin. Everyone cheered, eager to see who this year's tributes would be. "As tradition states, we will be beginning with the girls," she stated rushing over to the girls bowl. Delicately she reached in selecting a name. Once in hand, she glided over to the microphone and unraveled the name, announcing it to all. "Lavender…"

"I volunteer!" A chorus of girls screamed, but only one could be heard over all the rest. The brown haired girl rushed to the stage from the sixteen year olds section, pushing angry, vicious clawing girls out of her way. Once there the fighting settled down and all eyes were on this year's tribute.

"What's your name dear?" The escort asked in a sing song voice.

The girl smiled politely and replied, "Faith Boulstridge ma'am and I must say it's an honor to represent District 1 in this year's Hunger Games!" She wore a silky black dress and high heels, her long hair was pulled back into a perfect pony tail. She wore little make up, but she didn't need to. Her complexion was perfect bringing out her natural beauty. _So this is why mom and dad were late… _Royal thought with narrowed eyes, awaiting the boys name to be called.

* * *

With a deep breath, Faith watched the crowd. Hateful glares were on the faces of many of the girls, but it didn't matter. She was this year's tribute and if they had wanted it as bad as she did then they would be up here right now. _That wasn't so hard. Now all I have to do is survive twenty-three other tributes, come home, move into Victor's Village and kick my parents out. Now that's not so hard is it? _She laughed nervously, but put her hand over her mouth as she remembered all eyes were on her. "We are certainly glad to have you dear," the escort stated taking the microphone from her, " but now it's the men's turn."

She watched as the escort drew a name but before she could even read it a tall eighteen year old boy began walking out from the crowd. _Royal Del Re, _she thought with gritted teeth. _What a snob! _Everything was silent as he made his way to the stage. Once there he announced to the entire District, "I volunteer." A smug smile on his face, he looked to Faith and bowed slightly.

"Well, actually young man you have to wait until I read the name… before you can… volunteer," she stammered out as Royal walked over to her taking the slip of paper from her hands.

"Henderson. Logan Henderson," he announced to the crowd and watched as a muscular eighteen year old boy stepped out. "Do you wish to take my place as tribute?" Royal asked daringly.

Faith watched as the boy, Logan, began to step forward but then changed his mind. Shaking his head he took his place among the eighteen year olds. He knew full well what Royal was capable of and there was no way he was about to challenge him for the right as tribute. "You see ma'am? It wouldn't have mattered. Looks like you've got your male tribute for this year."

"Very well, your name?" The escort asked, a tab bit annoyed that he was doing her job for her.

"Royal Del Re," his tone was serious, as if he half expected people to start cheering right then and there.

"Well there you have it folks! Your tributes for this year's Hunger Games, Faith Boulstridge and Royal Del Re!" She called out and the cheering commenced. The pair shook hands, not breaking eye contact for a single second. Royal took her hand gently within his own and planted a kiss upon. She couldn't help but blush. With a smile the pair entered the Justice Building and awaited their loved ones to say goodbye.

* * *

**District 2**

_Amethine Andrews. That name would go down in history. My name, will go down in history. _She looked in the mirror with a faint smile, her hazel eyes stared deeply at their reflection, imagining herself with the victors crown upon her wavy brown hair. Her father wore that same crown. As did her aunt, and her great grandmother. This family breeds victors, and the thought of victory itself sent jolts of excitement throughout her body. _Just a few weeks from today, that will be me, standing before President Snow and… _"Amy, you should be in bed. It's your big day tomorrow," her father stated poking his head into her room.

With a sigh she motioned towards him, "Sorry dad, I'm just so excited! I've been training for this my whole life!" In reality she had. When she was first able to hold a weapon her father thrust one into her hands and began her training right then and there, just as his dad did for him. Having twelve years to prepare would definitely pay off once in the arena.

"I know you are. But you need your rest okay? Remember sleep is important. Especially in the games. As for tomorrow, you don't want someone else to steal the prize from you because you're half asleep, do you?" He chuckled crossing his arms.

"Hell no! I won't let anyone steal this from me," she roared a bit louder than she intended. But her father simply laughed patting her on the head.

"I know you won't honey. Now get some sleep if you can!" With a smile, he kissed her on the forehead and exited the room leaving Amethine to her own devices.

Knowing she couldn't sleep, Amethine decided to continue her research on survival, knowing there was no sure way to predict the arena, she would be participating in, a few years ago she decided to start researching survival tips for in all different terrains. The District's academy didn't provide anything but weapons training, which she had already perfected what her weapon of choice. So her father decided to install a simulator in their basement that would allow her to practice everything she's learned from her research. Desert survival book in hand she ventured down to the basement for some last minute studying.

Hours later, at about midnight, her father crept down into the basement and found her lying curled up in a ball with her book. He gave a hearty chuckle scooping her up into his arms and was about take her to her room when he noticed a red flashing light from the simulator. Setting her down next to the stairs, he went to turn the machine off allowing him to see what the flashing light truly was. "Perfect Score." He shook his head glancing to his daughter, with prideful eyes. Turning it off, he went to pick his her back up and carry her to bed. Once there, he kissed her cheek, tucked her in and turned to close the door. "Sweet dreams my little Amy. Sweet dreams," he said with a soft smile on his face and exited the room.

* * *

Earlier, outside of Victor's Village, Nolan lay on his roof and gazed up at the stars. It had become habit, more like a ritual, for him to come out here every night before the reaping and star gaze. If he were reaped, he figured it would be a good memory of home. If he were reaped that is. There were so many bloodthirsty tributes in this District that the only way he'd be going into the games were if we volunteered. That definitely wasn't going to happen. He had his mother to take care of, after his father went away Nolan became all she had left. _Ha, "father". As if he's even that to me anymore. More like monster. He played her, cheated on her and then left her for that… that… _It didn't matter. No matter how much Nolan thought about it, it wouldn't change. A shooting star shot by causing him to jump in excitement. This was his first experience with one of the fiery rocks and he meant to use it to his advantage. Closing his eyes he made his wish.

_I wish I could get my mom and me out of this rut we're in. _He was referring to them losing everything in the divorce, which left himself and his mother with practically a rundown house and no money. They've struggled by, the money produced from Nolan's work in the quarry has kept them going this long but it wasn't enough. Eventually he would have to pay for his classes in the academy, but he only had about half of the money saved up. Maybe this shooing star was his answer? Scoffing at how ridicules he was thinking, Nolan crawled back into his room only to find his best friend Harper sitting on his bed. "Hey dude," he said with a large grin.

"Oh… Uh hey! Who let you in?" He replied with an awkward smile.

"Your mom. But she said I can't stay for long. It's reaping day tomorrow! You volunteering?" He asked with an ear to ear grin.

"No… Uh… I'm planning to next year. You know… When I'm eighteen?" In reality, Nolan never planned to volunteer. His life in the academy would have been hell if he didn't make it seem like he would so he told all his friends that he planned to volunteer at some point.

"Dude why? I watched you in training today! You're a beast!" Nolan laughed running his hand through his hair. The only reason he joined the academy was so he would be prepared if he did, by some odds, go into the games.

"I guess… I just don't feel ready. You know?" He watched his friend nod, knowing the feeling all too well. Harper had never excelled in combat and he wasn't the best with a bow rendering him practically useless in future games. But Nolan never cared about that, Harper was a nice guy and would continue to be a nice guy.

"Harper, it's time for you to go home!" Nolan's mom called from downstairs. With a sad glance to Nolan, Harper laughed and gave him a high five.

"I'll see you tomorrow dude! Good luck," he called out as he rushed down the stairs. Nolan rolled his eyes and hopped into bed with a smile. _Good luck to you to Harper… _He thought turning off his light and drifting soundly off to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, he was awakened by the fresh smell of homemade waffles. _Thank god my mom's a good cook! _He laughed to himself rushing out of bed. He got into his reaping clothes, a black button up shirt with some dress pants, and charged downstairs for breakfast. His mom set up the table and everything, he looked into her brown eyes with a smile. They looked so similar, they both had the same brown eyes, ashy blonde hair and even the same smile. Nolan walked up pecking her on the cheek. "Morning mom!" he said as he sat down at the table.

"Morning honey! I made your favorite! Blueberry waffles. I managed to scrape up some money for the blueberries," she stated proudly.

"Mom, you are indeed a star cook!" He laughed taking a bite of the blueberry pastry. His mouth watered as he devoured each and every waffle. It had certainly filled him up. She handed him a glass of milk, not allowing him to leave the table until he drank it all. Which was never really much of a problem once he grew up. His younger days however… were different. Drinking milk was like drinking acid to him. Nolan chugged his milk and gave his mom one last peck on the cheek. "I have to go. The reaping starts in a bit."

"Good luck sweetie…" She called after him as he walked out the door.

The streets were packed with people trying to make it to the reaping. Nolan pushed his way through and found the sign ups area. They took his blood and he found his place among the seventeen year olds. "Nolan hey!" Harper said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey, how's it going?" Nolan asked with a smile. Harper shrugged and took his place next to him.

"I can't complain. Who do you think the tributes are going to be?" He replied curiously.

"Not a clue, but I…" His words were cut off as the escort began her speech.

"Welcome District 2, I hope you're all as excited as I am," hoots and hollers were her reply. "Well let's get started then shall we?"

* * *

In the girl's section, Amethine was itching with anticipation. This was her moment, her time to shine. She saw her father among the group of victors, he gave her an encouraging nod. With a deep breath, she awaited the girls name to be called… "Rosemarie Thorn!" Amethine watched, shocked as the eighteen year old girl began making her way to the stage. No one had challenged her… yet.

"I volunteer!" Amy cried out rushing to the stage, but Rosemarie wasn't about to let her get there that easily. The bigger girl began her sprint to the stage but something brought her back. Amethine grabbed her by the hair and tore the girl to the ground. As she began to get up Amy kneed her in the face for good measure. The girl collapsed to the ground unconscious. _Nice try, but no one is going to take this away from me. _She looking around to see if anyone else wanted a piece of her. "I volunteer as tribute!" Amethine repeated, making her way to the stage.

"Wonderful, simply wonderful. And you are dear?" The escort giggled with joy, feisty tributes were her favorite.

"Amethine Andrews, make sure you remember that!" She cried out, glaring at the girl who was just now regaining consciousness. _Weakling, _she thought as she awaited the boys name to be drawn.

Nolan watched with wide eyes as the fight broke out. The dark haired girl took her place on stage as this year's tribute. She wore a ruby red dress with high heels, yet she managed to sprint to the stage and knock out one of the strongest trainees at the academy. _I certainly feel bad for the poor S.O.B. that has to be her partner, _he laughed inwardly. "And the male tribute for this year is… Nolan Bedford!" The smile was wiped clean off his face. He looked around waiting for someone to volunteer but no one did. They all knew how well he did in training, but none of them knew he didn't want this.

"Go dude! You got this!" Harper stated with a wide smile. All eyes were on him. If he refused and let someone take his place, he was a coward, but if he went he could potentially die. He nodded and bravely walked up to the stage.

The female tribute, Amethine, stared at him curiously as he made his way up to the stage. He was definitely hard to read, _Does he or does he not want this? _She thought curiously. Nolan took his place beside her and the escort announced, "Here they are! Our District 2 tributes for this year, Amethine Andrews and Nolan Bedford!" The crowd cheered in approval. Nolan and Amethine shook hands, looking each other dead in the eye trying to get a read on what the other was like. After they shook, they were escorted into the Justice Building to await their goodbyes.

**District 3**

Pandora awoke screaming at the top of her lungs. Her body was coated in a thick layer of sweat and her breathing was heavy. Her best friend, Amber and her older brother Henry came rushing into the room. "Pandora are you okay?" She asked, her voice laced with worry.

"I'm… I'm fine. Just the night terrors again. Don't worry about me," she replied in short ragged breaths.

"I am going to worry about you! Henry, go get her a wet washcloth," he nodded and ran to the kitchen in a hurry, "it's getting worse Pan. They're becoming more frequent."

Henry returned and pressed the washcloth to Pandora's forehead, "She'll be alright Amber, everything's going to be fine."

Amber narrowed her eyes and glared at her brother, "Look, call us if you need anything okay? We'll be just down the hall. Pandora nodded and watched as her friends exited her room. _Stupid night terrors, _she growled inwardly. _I didn't have them before mom and dad died. Now they happen all the time… _Tears dripped onto her quilt at the thought of her parents. They were strong activists in the rebellious group that was harassing the peacekeepers. One day they were caught and executed short time after. They never thought about what was best for her, certainly going and getting themselves killed wasn't. But Amber's family had taken them in and accepted her as one of their own and she's been here ever since.

Pandora sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes she looked to her ceiling trying to picture what they looked like. It was so long ago. She began to in vision them, they looked a lot like her. They were of Asian descent, black hair with reddish-brown colored eyes. Pandora tugged on her long raven black hair, she usually kept it in a braid, just like her mother had. _I miss them so much… It's like they were only here just yesterday… _With sad eyes, she rolled over trying to get back to sleep but her thoughts kept her awake. _It's the Reaping tomorrow… Two more of District 3's finest get to go off to the Capitol to be slaughtered… I just hope it isn't anyone I care about. _

The thought of losing Amber or Henry was absolutely unbearable, if either of them were reaped… _I would volunteer, _she thought with determination, _they saved my life, I couldn't idly sit by and watch them die. _Maybe she would stand a chance to? Henry and her practiced ancient martial arts since they were kids that would definitely help in the arena. She was small, not very noticeable. If she was in the games she would definitely stand a chance!

_Who am I kidding… The careers would cut me down five minutes in. A career won last year, they'll probably win this year and the next. They're unstoppable… _But she knew careers weren't the only thing to be afraid of. There was the mutts, the disasters, other crazy tributes, dehydration, starving… So many ways to die, far too many. With thoughts of the games on her mind, Pandora slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Near the factories, Proton sat against a big oil tank staring at the moon. His green eyes glistened in its luminous glow. A faint smile played out on his lips as a rather large rat scurried past him, squealing in fright. With quick hands he scooped it up, stroking it's fur gently. He looked into its beady eyes, it's eyes darted around looking for an escape. "How does it feel to be lesser rat?" He whispered into its ear. The noise made it squirm even more but he kept a firm grip on it. "I was once like you… Lesser… Unwanted. But I fought my way to the top, as should you. Did you know, that your tail helps you regulate body temperature?" He cocked his head, continuing his conversation. The rat tried to bite at him as he held it by the tail, it squirmed and squealed desperately trying to escape. "Let's see how hard it is for you to live…" Pulling a switchblade out from his pocket, Proton severed the tail from the rat's body. "Without it." Blood spilled from the dismembered tail, and the rat scurried off into the darkness.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be over here!" Yelled a peacekeeper, his white uniform easily seen in the dark surroundings. Proton quickly discarded the rat tail and shoved his knife back into his pocket. "What are you doing over here kid?"

"Sorry sir. Mom and dad are drunk again… Here's the only place I can get some peace and quiet," he lied looking down to the ground.

The peacekeeper looked at him sympathetically and replied, "Oh… Well I'm sorry but you still can't be out here at this time. Do you want me to take you home? Make sure you're safe?"

Proton shrugged and got onto his feet and walked with the peacekeeper back to his home. They didn't speak much, just little blurbs like "Nice night" and such. But it didn't matter, Proton had gotten out of something that could have gotten him fifteen lashings. Staying out after curfew was taken quite seriously in District 3, luckily for him this peacekeeper was brainless. He found his front porch and climbed up it. "I think they're asleep… Thank you for taking me home. I never really liked the dark… But I've been forced to live with it…" He avoided eye contact with the peacekeeper, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Look kid… That's my post over there, so if you ever need to get away you can go there. Just don't get caught by other peacekeepers! They won't be as generous as I am." With that he left returning to his post. _What an idiot, _he thought entering his house walking past his sleeping parents and into his room. He took off his black newsboy hat and threw it on his dresser. Looking into a small mirror he smiled. His had medium length light brown hair and bright green eyes. _I wonder if he would have looked like me… _Proton pondered, thinking of his dead twin. _I guess we'll never find out now will we? _Sighing, Proton leapt onto his bed with the hope of falling asleep.

He cracked his neck and rested his hands behind his head, _I can't wait for the Hunger Games. Watching everyone struggle for survival… Amusing. I wonder who will be reaped tomorrow? Last year's tributes were utterly useless, _he thought remembering how both Bryce and Riley perished in the bloodbath. District 3 usually has the worst of the tributes, although they are smart they usually aren't given the time to put their smarts to good use. _No matter, we will produce a victor eventually. Hell, I would win if I were reaped. I've already fought through so much, the games are nothing. _With a smile on his face, he pictured what it would be like to be victorious, to show everyone that he really was something, not just some lesser unwanted thing. He thought of proving everyone wrong until finally he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The sun rose slowly and Pandora's eye's shot right open. _Reaping day! _Everyone had slept in. Quickly she jumped out of bed and slid into her dress. It was a bleak bluish grey color and fell shortly above her knees. "Everyone wake up! The reaping is going to start soon!" She cried out, but no one responded. Braiding her hair on the go she ventured out into the kitchen to find a note on the table. _"Hope you had a pleasant time sleeping in! See ya at the Reaping! Love, Amber!" _Pandora rolled her eyes and rushed outside nearly running into her creepy neighbor. The boy was tall and wore a newsboy hat with a black jacket and ripped up jeans. His green eyes stared back at her.

"Hi," he said with a smile but instantly turned and made his way to the reaping. _Ugh, what a freak! _She thought as she ran past him. Being late to a Reaping was not an option, or so she's been told. Speedily she got in line and got registered. Finding her way to the sixteen year olds, she took her place next to Amber. "Why didn't you wake me?!" She nearly yelled.

"You needed your sleep. Besides, I knew you would get here in time," Amber laughed nudging her gently.

"Yea barley!" she replied with a frown pointing to the escort who was just about to begin.

"Welcome, welcome! Today is the Reaping for the 48th Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!" He said in an excited tone. "As always we will start with the ladies!" He motioned over to the girls bowl and reached his hand inside, pulling out five and spreading out five. He then picked the middle one and walked over to the microphone. "The female tribute for this year's Hunger Games is… Pandora Park!" The color drained from her face and she began making her way to the stage.

"No! Pandora I will not allow you to do that!" Amber screamed, her eyes tearing up.

"And I won't let you volunteer for me… I'm sorry Amber…" She stated and walked up to the stage. Amber looked to her in disbelief and took her place back in line.

* * *

Proton watched curiously as his neighbor made her way up to the stage. _Well she's not crying… Maybe she's not as weak as I originally thought, _he looked amused as the girl began breathing heavily. _Guess I thought to soon. _He just wanted to get this over with. This morning had been a drag from the moment he woke up to his parents calling him name. They gave him a lecture on how they were sick and tired of him sneaking out and ordered that he cease to do so. Proton replied by stating that there was nothing they could do to stop him now that the peacekeepers thought they were abusive drunks. They looked quite puzzled and decided to leave the subject alone allowing him to go to the reaping alone so they could discuss his "rebellious" behavior.

Proton decided to use this to his advantage and went to the reaping late, which of course turned into peacekeepers dragging him to his spot and keeping an eye on him because he "might escape". Which was pointless because he actually wanted to see who was being sent off to slaughter. "The male tribute for this year's Hunger Games is… Proton Osborne!" The escort called out with a smile. Proton's eyes widened, surprised that his name had been called out of everyone's in the district. But he walked up to the stage with a smile, once up there he broke down laughing, cackling like a hyena. Everyone looked at him with weary eyes, wondering what this boy's problem was.

"Um, son could you stop…" The escort asked poking his shoulder with a fat finger which caused Proton to fall into an even bigger fit of laughter. The escort mumbled something under his breath and announced over the laughing boy, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you this year's tributes! Pandora Park and Proton Osborne!"

Proton's laughter had died down and he was now looking into Pandora's eyes, wiping a tear from his eye. With a smile on his face he grabbed her hand and shook it vigorously causing her to pull away nearly falling off the stage. Proton snorted and walked into the Justice Building without and escort leaving everyone wondering what was up with that kid?


	4. Reapings Districts 4-6

**Sorry this is a little late! I was having trouble writing some of the characters xD But I got it! :) Enjoy and let me know what you think of them!**

**District 4**

_The peacekeepers struggled to keep the feral looking boy in check. It took four to subdue him and two to contain him; they brought him before President Snow whom sat at a large desk in the Justice Building, sipping some tea awaiting the boy's arrival. He watched with curious eyes as they forced the squirming boy into the chair. He only appeared to be twelve years old… How could this child cause so much trouble? He wasn't overly strong and didn't appear to be much but it was his affliction that interested him. "Welcome child. Would you like something to eat? We may be here for a little while". _

_The boy's eyes narrowed but he accepted a roll and began munching on it greedily. President Snow stared at him amused but waited until he ate his fill before getting down to business. "So, the peacekeepers tell me that you have been charged for the murder of three citizens of District 4 in the past three days. Do you know what that means?" He asked smiling politely._

"_Ya gunna kill me or something? Well go ahead. I've already lost my parents; I've been on my own for a while now, but it's lonely…" the boy replied in a grumpy tone. He crossed his arms and avoided the President's gaze. There was something about him that unnerved the boy._

"_No, the exact opposite in fact, we are going to mold you into something… more. Do you understand?" Snow spoke of his illness, he'd been waiting for someone like this boy for far too long. "You see, we need someone like you in the Hunger Games. We want to see if it is something that the people of the Capitol enjoy, or if it is something we cannot tolerate in future events. You will be our test subject." _

"_So you want me to enter the Hunger Games and put my… illness to use? When do I start?" He asked eagerly. This was a dream come true! He could kill all he wanted and even have the chance to win the Games. _

"_Soon child, we want to hold you aside for a few years. So you can grow strong! For now, kill who you what, when you want. You will find no punishment for your deeds. We know you are sick, and we treat illness accordingly. When you are ready you will be brought to the Capitol," he stated getting up to leave. _

"_But how will I know I'm ready?" The boy asked in an excited tone. He had been alone for so long, if he signed onto this deal his life would certainly change for the better… or worse. _

"_You're name will be drawn at the Reaping… And no one will challenge you." There was something about this deal that seemed out of place. What if the Capitol didn't approve of his… affliction? Would he be spared? _

"_Sir… What if the people in the Capitol don't like me?" A frown played out on his lips, he knew full well what would happen. It was the Hunger Games and if a tribute got boring or was no longer wanted there was only one solution. _

"_Then you will be eliminated." _

Four years later, the monster they had created had taken residence on the eastern docks of District 4. Almost everyone avoided them out of fear that they might fall prey to the creature, however some still paid him a visit here and there. Pike watched hungrily as a couple made their way down to the docks, maybe on a late night date? He had just eaten some fish he found in a nearby boat but it wasn't really his favorite never being a fan of sea food. Slowly he stalked the pair, right up to the edge of the docks. Pike nearly rolled over laughing when the pair sat down, dipping their feet in the water, their fingers intertwined. _How cute, we've got a pair of love birds here, _he thought walking casually up behind them. Sliding a large jagged knife out from his belt, Pike stopped not five feet from them. _Let the fun begin…_

* * *

Not too far away, Ariel shot straight up at the sound of female screams. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence on the east beach but the screams became more frequent around the weeks prior to the Reaping and it was seriously messing with her sleeping schedule. She scanned the room looking for her roommate and best friend Tide. As always, he sat in his rocking chair reading some old book on Panem. _The old man never sleeps! _She groaned inwardly standing up to get a drink of water. Tide looked up from his book and narrowed his eyes, "Snow's pet seems to have been enjoying himself these past couple of days," he stated referring to the crazed psychopath that took up residence down the beach.

"Yea I've noticed," Ariel replied grumpily. It was getting out of hand, countless people die every week. They've been dying for the past four years… _They just need to get him out of this District, keep him somewhere he can't hurt people! _

"Well on a happier note, you're still volunteering tomorrow?" He asked with a warm smile. The thought of Ariel volunteering wasn't one of his favorites but he had always respected her decisions. After all, she takes care of him.

"Yes! I think it's past time we move out of this shack don't you think," she replied laughing with raised eye brows. She hadn't always lived here with Tide; she had a family but disowned them. Their constant parties and obsession with "free love" sickened her to no end. Leaving was the only option. _And it was the best decision I ever made. It led me to Tide! _

"I don't know. I quite like the shack! But if you think some big fancy mansion will suit us better than by all means, go and win the Hunger Games," Tide let out a hearty laugh taking a sip of coffee. "Don't you think you should be in bed by now missy?" He continued cocking his head to the side.

"No! Besides I can't sleep with the entire racket outside; it's giving me a head ace," she sighed climbing back onto her cot.

"Why don't you go tell our neighbor to keep the party down then?" He asked curiously, wondering what she would say. Ariel simply shook her head. She'd be the first person to admit that she was cautious when it came to Pike Garroway. Sighing she rolled over trying to get some rest, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get Pike out of her head. It was like he was permanently branded in her mind, to torture her for all days to come. Which of course was nonsense.

It took a while but finally she drifted off to sleep. Tide just laughed and shook his head. The girl had fire, he'd give her that. Perhaps she did have what it took to win the games? She had been practicing on the beach, after her homeschooling of course, and she had gotten quite skilled. It was her temper that would betray her however… He looked to the girl's sleeping figure; her curly red hair lay in a heaping mess on her pillow. _Good luck tomorrow kid. Sleep well,_ he thought before he to drift silently off to sleep.

* * *

Early the next morning, Pike awoke on the beach with a pleasant smile on his face. _Will today be it? Will it finally be the day the President wants me? _His entire body was itching with anticipation, the sheer thought of being chosen was enough to send him dancing around the beach like a loon. After his small outburst of excitement, Pike made his way over to the water, washing his face of last night's meal. Running his nail bitten fingers through his choppy black hair, he watched the sun rise with joy. The warm sensation it gave him was exuberating, the sand grew to be hot heating up his bare feet. The mornings were when he felt most alive… It made him feel normal. _But I'm not normal… I'm sick. So says President Snow. I hope he lets me compete this year, I really feel that I've grown… _His thoughts were cut off by the sound of bells. With a smile he ran to the District to prepare for the Reaping.

He was nearly to the Justice Building; his wide blue eyes scanned his every surrounding. This was probably his least favorite part of the Reaping, so many people! Most of them avoided him anyway, probably because of his illness. It still made him uncomfortable, being alone for so long had really taken its toll socially. People had always seemed cruel to him. It was the cruelty of man that caused his parents to die, so in turn he decided to unleash his own cruelty on all people. Of course, those who crossed his path in the dead of night weren't people at all. They were food…

* * *

Droves of citizens gathered at the Justice Building in preparation for the Reaping. Ariel took her place among the sixteen year olds and awaited the beginning of the reaping. She saw a few familiar faces, faces she knew might try to volunteer and take this opportunity away from her but she wouldn't let them. The escort stood up when everyone had arrived and began her speech on how much of an honor it was to be here. She played the Dark Days video, nearly started crying and then finally got underway with the Reaping itself. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Are you prepared for this year's Hunger Games? I know I am! Now, as always we shall begin with the ladies," she stated skipping over to the female reaping bowl.

Dipping her hand in, she drew the first name. "Coral Cursor!" she called out in an exuberant tone. Ariel lunged forward to volunteer, other girls raced to the stage but she managed to get up there first. Jealous eyes glared her way but she paid them no mind. It was her year! "Oh how I love the eagerness in this District! Simply wonderful! What's your name dear?" The escort asked gently.

"Ariel Rivers," Ariel smiled glaring at the crowd. Many of the older girls smiled smugly, they may have missed their chances to volunteer this year but at least they'll get to see this worthless homeless chick die in their stead. _I'll come back here and wipe all the smiles off your faces, just because I didn't train in the academy doesn't mean I'm not as good as you! You'll see._

* * *

A smiled played out on Pike's lips. He eyed the girl curiously, _she definitely has spunk! A red head too. _He giggled inwardly, he hadn't had a red head in so long, and it was his favorite hair color! Pike eyed the escort as she moved over to the male's bowl, reaching inside she drew a name. _Please be me… Please be me… Snow promised when I was ready I could… _"Pike Garroway!" The escort's voice cracked. So this was the year chosen for Snow's pet… Everyone stared right at him; many different emotions appeared in their eyes. The boy's eyes were like red hot beams of hated, the girls filled with fear and curiosity. The escort tried to keep a smile on her face but she knew what this boy was, what he was capable of. No one volunteered. Pike nearly jumped with joy, he hopped out of the sixteen year olds section and made his way to the stage. Running his hands through his hair, he smiled walking up the stage. With a deep breath he took his place next to his District partner and smiled. Her eyes were wide with shock; she didn't know how she felt about this only that it wasn't good. He held his hand out waiting for her to shake it but instead she turned and entered the Justice Building leaving him standing on the stage, all eyes on him. _Fine… I guess we're going to play it that way; _he thought and was escorted by four peacekeepers straight to the train.

**District 5 **

In the basement of his home, Septimus tinkered with various objects in an attempt to create a more efficient water heater for the winter months to come, so far he had been unsuccessful. He just needed to find a suitable heater core and the problem would be solved, but there wasn't anything that could help in the scrap heaps near the factory. With a disappointed sigh he lifted the bulky contraption with ease and set it onto his self on creations he had yet to complete. Among them were a toaster, a bigger interactive TV screen, and a contraption that he wanted to be like a heated blanket but continually burst into flames. However most of his inventions worked out! He managed to make a more efficient shower that allowed for hot water to flow through it, an oven for mom to cook in and the old heater that had been working for the past five years. Unfortunately it gave out a few days ago leaving the family quite cold. He even made his own katana inspired from his many books on ancient samurai. He had always had a knack for invention, being talented in engineering and mechanics had come a great way in his passion. Sometimes, he challenges himself by having the most abstract objects and trying to put together a working creation, this was the case with the new water heater. Running a hand through his sweaty dark brown hair, Septimus decided to call it a night.

Making his way upstairs he found his youngest brother, George, sitting at the dinner table eating a bowl of cereal. Septimus noted that he was far more than half asleep, chuckling at the fact that he almost passed out face first in his cereal bowl. "Alright George, it's almost midnight! Time for you to go to sleep," he stated nudging his shoulder.

"Sep… Hi! I… Mm… I wanted a late night snack!" He mumbled groggily.

"Okay, come on," Septimus replied with a light smile, scooping his brother up into his arms he carried him to their room. The other two were already fast asleep, snoring quite loudly. Stuffing him into bed, he tucked him in and walked back out to the kitchen picking up George's cereal bowl finishing off the sweet puffs with haste. They didn't get cereal often but when they did it was a cherished breakfast in the May household, so why let it go to waste? Especially when you didn't have much anyway, besides he was hungry and could use a good snack. Rinsing out his cereal bowl before he went, Septimus sighed looking at the clock. I should probably get into bed. It's reaping day after all! There were still a few things he wanted to finish up on however, so he spent some time reading through his newest samurai book. They were certainly something else; in his mind he wanted to be just like them, if he was reaped tomorrow… He would fight with honor not stab his competitors in the back every chance he gets. Besides, he could take most in a fair fight any day, maybe even a career! With a lopsided smirk he climbed into his own bed and his eyes began to falter. Not too long after that, Septimus drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Skyler stared at the TV screen with wide restless eyes. Greta Golden was making predictions about this year's arena and possible mutations. "I can't believe they talk about stuff like this… It's morbid," she said to no one in particular. Shrugging she took a bite of bread and continued to watch the show. Greta went on about how last year's arena was great but the three day night vision wasn't something the audience enjoyed. "Get over yourself! It's not like seeing people slit each other's throats is something everyone needs to be seeing anyway!" Scowling she turned the TV off and laid down on her back staring at the ceiling. I hope I'm not reaped tomorrow… Every year she told herself everything would be okay, that she wouldn't get reaped. There are countless other girls in the District right? So why would it be her that's picked. However these thoughts always made her think of those other girl's families. Everything was not alright for them… But what else could you do, other than survive another year crossing your fingers until next year.

"Honey, it's time for you to get some sleep okay?" Her mom said walking into the room, managing a smile. She had always gotten worried the night before the Reaping, usually staying up until late.

"I'm scared about tomorrow mom…" Skyler said with a frown getting up to hug her.

"I know baby, but you have to be strong okay? Just try and get some sleep okay? I'll see you in the morning," kissing her on the forehead, she left Skyler's room and went off to bed herself.

Skyler lay in bed counting the seconds go by but she couldn't for the life of her get to sleep. She tried counting mental sheep, tried sleeping in different positions but nothing seemed to be working. Groaning, Skyler rolled over mumbling to herself, "Why can't I sleep! It's not that hard… Just close your eyes, and fall asleep. Come on Skyler." After time, she finally talked herself to sleep, getting a few worthwhile hours of restful harmony.

She awoke to her father's voice calling her into the kitchen for breakfast. Skyler stood and looked at herself in the mirror. Her large circular eyes stared at her reflection; her short blonde hair was riddled with bed head. "I can never just look nice. Why can't I look nice?" Rolling her eyes she made her way into the kitchen. Her younger brother Danny laughed at the sight of her.

"You're not ready for the reaping yet?" He giggled, but she simply pushed him out of the way and walked in the direction of the food. Grabbing a breakfast roll and a small slice of bacon, Skyler sat down and chowed down greedily. Her parents stared at her curiously but she ignored them and finished eating.

About thirty minutes later she was ready to go, her hair was no longer messy and she wore a pretty yellow dress that complimented her eyes quite nicely. Still, she couldn't get rid of her nerves. But it was always like this at reapings, everyone was on edge. The Willis's made their way to sign ups and took their places in their respective areas. Skyler stood in the fifteen year olds section awaiting the ceremony to begin…

* * *

In the seventeen year olds section, Septimus stood calmly curious as to whom this year's tributes would be. He eyed the red haired escort as she made her way to the microphone. "Welcome everyone! Welcome to the Reaping of the 48th Hunger Games. Shall we begin?" The lady walked over to the girl's reaping bowl and dipped her hand inside, eyes gleaming with excitement. Selecting a name she approached the microphone once more. "Well ladies, your tribute for this year is… Skyler Willis! Come on up dear!" The crowd parted and a short blonde haired girl froze as if stunned her name was drawn, but she quickly recovered and made her way to the stage taking her place next to the escort whom beamed hugging her excitedly. "Now men, it's your turn!" Stepping over to the male's bowl, she drew a name and announced it to the crowd. "Julian Korso!"

A little twelve year old boy flinched, tears running down his face he began to make his way to the stage. Septimus's eyes closed, his heart going out to the boy. He reminded him to well of George and Isaac whom were both around that age. This boy whom was reaped, a boy whose name he didn't even know, wouldn't survive past the bloodbath, there was no way he could survive the games. Against his better judgment Septimus lurched forward, screaming out two simple words that could potentially end his life. "I volunteer!" He ran up past the kid, patting him on the shoulder as he went and took his place next to the escort.

Skyler looked into the boys mossy colored eyes and managed a smile. He nodded to her with a smile equally friendly and the escort asked his name. "Septimus May," he stated spotting his family in the crowd. They looked mortified, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He shook hands with his District partner and they were immediately shipped off to the goodbye rooms.

**District 6**

It was starting to get dark out and Nestor had to be home before dinner, but he wanted to continue playing baseball with his friends! It took a while to decide but in the end he decided to spend what time he had playing baseball, after all he could be reaped tomorrow right? "Hey! Ness… Hey! You're up to bat!" His friend Luke stated, noting that he had been standing there for quite some time. Ness's deep blue eyes shot open and he charged up to the plate smiling.

"Sorry about that guys! Ready to see me hit a home run?" He asked, his face beaming brightly. He shoved his baseball cap back unto his head, his dark messy hair sticking out from underneath. Gripping the baseball bat tightly he nodded signally he was ready for the pitch.

"That's what you said last time!" Luke's brother Karr laughed playfully pushing him. Karr had always been a little rough and at most times a show off, but they were close. Not as close as Luke and him of course.

"Well last time the stupid bird got in the way… It would have been a home run if…" He said remembering the incident with the robin. He hit the ball so hard, and the bird wasn't watching were it was going… It all happened so fast. It was a memory Ness wasn't too fond of.

"I believe you Ness!" Fuel stated from behind him, a large nervous smile plastered on his face. Fuel had always been the awkward one; they let him tag along because they felt sorry for the guy. However when it came down to it, the four were best buds, through thick and thin.

"I'm sure you do Fuel," Ness sighed looking at his bat, "so are you going to pitch it or what?" He said with a laugh poking fun at Luke. He laughed back, pulled back his arm and released the ball, but none of them could have anticipated what happened next.

"Fuel Farn! You were supposed to be home before dark, what are you still doing out here mister!" His mother came out of nowhere causing all boys to jump with fright. They all looked to her with wide eyes, even Ness, who had completely forgotten about the ball and grunted as it barreled into his chest.

"I- I… I uh… S-sorry mom…" He babbled leaving the other boys darting off in different directions laughing at the sudden turn of events. They all went their separate ways, knowing that they would play again after the reaping. Except for Fuel. Fuel was definitely grounded!

Ten minutes later, Ness arrived back home to find a cold bowl of soup but he wasn't very hungry so he went straight to his room. Pulling off his shirt he inspected the spot where the ball hit him and sure enough, there was a big purple welt in its place. "Cool!" He gasped excitedly staring in the mirror. Setting his bat down, he got into his pajamas and climbed into bed with a smile on his face. _Today was great; _he laughed inwardly eagerly awaiting what tomorrow brought. His mother found him lying there not to long after. He was out like a light. With a smile she crept over to him kissing his forehead and turning off the light. "I hope you had fun today my little Nestor, goodnight!" She whispered softly and gently closed the door.

* * *

Ambrosia ran a hand through her chocolate brown hair, smiling at her brother Tien's sleeping figure. _You worked so hard at the loading docks today…I hope everything goes well tomorrow. _Sighing she stepped outside to look at the moon, it had always calmed her down in stress filled times. _I hope it goes well for both of us… _It being her last year meant that if she made it through this reaping she would never have to fear being reaped for the games again. However she would no longer be able to apply for tesserae to feed their starving family and that means that Tien would have to take out even more if any of them were going to eat, sky rocketing his chances of being reaped…

With an exasperated groan Ambrosia made her way back into their rundown home, feeling slightly tired. She went to the bathroom to wash her face before sleeping, looking into a mirror and smiling hopefully. _Everything will be fine. _She had a gut feeling that Tien would be oaky. _He has to be…_ Splashing water onto her face, Ambrosia looked at herself in the mirror. Her electric green eyes scanned her reflection from head to toe, smiling slightly. Her dark hair fell in soft curls down her back, her skin was smooth and tan, probably from the long hours at the loading docks. But she was skinny, and almost frail looking. If she ate any less than she did her ribs would probably be poking through her and very much visible. The sheer thought of food caused her wanting stomach to growl at her, begging for sustenance. Grumbling a few choice words, she turned off the light and made her way to her room.

Plopping down onto her bed, she rubbed her tired eyes wishing that there was some way she could feed her family. There was a way but it was a death sentence. Winning the Hunger Games. District 6 hasn't had a victor in years resulting in very starving people, _I just wish there was some way to feed them all that didn't result in killing others. But that's what the Capitol do, they push the starving into murderous situations where they must go against their morals and give into their bloodlust. _As much as she hated the idea of killing another human being she would admit that she couldn't stop herself if it meant feeding the District. _Why am I even thinking about this, it all won't matter tomorrow. _She thought with a hopeful smile and soon after she fell asleep.

Ambrosia awoke the next morning, slowly exiting her bed. She had awakened multiple times in the night from nightmares, as she had every reaping but this year was different. It was her last reaping! If she survived this, the horrid Hunger Games would never haunt her again! She went into the family gathering room to find her little brother already eating. He munched hungrily on a stale piece of bread. "Want some?" He offered with a smile but she refused claiming she wasn't hungry.

"Honey! I'm so glad you're awake. You're father and I saved up a little money and got you this… We were going to wait until save it until after the reaping but we figured it could serve as good luck," her mother beamed, presenting a simple necklace with a metal four leaf clover attached to it.

"Mom… Thank you…" She said shocked wrapping the necklace around her neck. _It's beautiful, _she thought not even wanting to think of the cost.

"Don't mention it. Now come on! Let's get ready, the reaping starts in an hour!" Theodore, her father stated, wanting to get today over as fast as possible. The family prepared and went off on their way.

* * *

At the Justice Building, Ness took his place among the thirteen year olds with Luke and Fuel. Karr wished them luck and made his way to the fourteen year olds. "Come one let's just get this over with!" Fuel muttered, puffing out his and glancing to Ness to see if he was watching, but he was preoccupied at the moment wondering who the tributes for this year will be. _Last year, both of our tributes made it out of the bloodbath! But they didn't last much longer after that… _"Welcome District 6, to the Reaping of the 48th Hunger Games. I am Janus Jane, your escort as you all know!" They all glared at her with angry eyes, she gave the same speech every single year! "Let me just say that although we haven't victor in quite some time, I know, that I am looking into the eyes of winners. This is our year! Let's make it happen!" An eighteen year old boy groaned, having listened to this speech every year has definitely taken its toll. "Let's begin with the ladies shall we?"

She walked over to the girls bowl and took out a name, holding it in her hand she approached the mike again and announced it. "Ambrosia Calance!" Ness heard a shriek, obviously from the girl's parents and watched as the eighteen year old girl walked up to the stage, her lips a thin line. _Wow she has got to be the prettiest girl I've ever seen! _He thought, feeling a light flutter in his chest. He couldn't help but smiling. Her mother had stopped screaming but he could see her bawling over where the parents stood.

The escort made her way to the boy's section and drew a name, "Our male tribute is… Nestor Fender!" Ambrosia watched as a baby faced thirteen year old making his way to the stage. But then, out of nowhere someone cried out and she watched a fourteen year old boy stepping up to take his place. However the younger boy talked him out of it and took his place beside her. She gave him a small smile, but her heart wasn't really in it. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her last year! Gripping her necklace, Ambrosia shook the smiling boy's hand. _He's definitely brave… _She thought wondering if this boy had what it took if she were to fail. They were then escorted into the Justice Building and awaited their goodbyes.


	5. Reapings Districts 7-9

**Hey everyone! Sorry this is late, I've been a bit busy. I love the characters from this chapter, they were all so much fun to write! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review! **

**District 7**

With pent up rage Jupiter smashed the blade of her axe into the log splitting it in two, but she didn't stop there. She continued to hack away at the defenseless block of wood. Proceeding to do so until strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her away from the carnage. "Whoa there hot shot I got you," her older brother Spruce stated. Jupiter dropped her axe and burst into tears. Today was the ninth anniversary of her father's death. Every year her family threw a party in his honor, and every year she would slip outside and release everything she had been holding inside. "I know, I know. Shhhh, I miss him too," he continued.

Wiping tears from her eyes she replied, "I'm sorry; we do this every year… I should have gotten over it by now…" One day, every year, she showed her weakness. This was the only day she ever cried.

"No don't say that, you have every right to be upset," kissing her forehead, he put his hands on her shoulders, "Just stay strong okay? Another hour and all the guests will be gone." The guests were already starting to clear out but there were always those that lingered. Spruce began making his way back inside when Jupiter stopped him.

"How are you holding up?" Her voice cracked as she asked him. They never talked about what happened. Not even when it happened, he just locked himself up in his room and didn't come out for days.

"I've accepted dad's death a long time ago," he said with a sad smile, but he knew they weren't talking about their dad.

"I'm not talking about dad Spruce… Brenna and Will… They were your friends and I…" But she was cut off short, as she watched Spruce throw his hands up in the air with a worn out look.

"I don't want to talk about them Jupiter, you know that!" With that, he shut the door in her face. She didn't blame him for acting like this. His friends had only died a year ago and she had been hounding him to talk about it, but he obviously wasn't ready. _He'll be fine, _she thought grumpily and made her way back inside.

The room was filled with guests and the pungent stench of alcohol was present in the air. They all drank to his memory and she had to admit it was quite excessive. A guest stumbled up to her and slurred something incoherent. Groaning, Jupiter slipped past him and tried to find her mother, but she was hidden within the drunken crowd. The parties used to be massive, lots of guests would come to pay their respect to old Acorn Sixpence, but as time went on people forgot. What once was close to a hundred was now around twenty, but it was still nice to see that people still cared.

Her father died in an accident at the saw mill, if you could even call it an accident. _More like the carelessness of a man my father once called friend._ She remembered the day well quite well.

It was midafternoon and the sun shone brightly through the tops of the trees. She was in the process of bringing her father a glass of homemade lemonade that she put together herself as she always had when something sounded out of place. Her father and his friend were yelling at each other, something about owing money. She watched as her father tried to calm him down, telling him that he didn't have to pay any time soon, but the man pushed him off causing her father to trip and fall over the balcony onto the running saw below. She watched as if slow motion, falling, arms and legs out stretched, grasping at air. His friend called out to him, but it was too late. Jupiter had dropped the lemonade by this point as was running to try and help her dismembered father but he was gone. There was so much blood… The thought of it sent chills throughout her body. All that blood still stained her vision.

Giving up on finding her mother, Jupiter made her way upstairs. The constant chatter of the party began to die out and finally she found peace and quiet. She walked past Spruce's door; it was shut and no doubt locked so she didn't even try to enter there but instead walked into the bathroom to wash her face before bed. Splashing water onto herself, she scrubbed with a prickly scrub brush and stared into the mirror. Her green eyes shone back at her, almost glowing in the dim light. She had a natural beauty to her, she wore no makeup, her long thick lashes darkened her eyes well enough and her mother had always praised her light freckles scattered around her smooth skin. Running a hand through her short, spiky hair Jupiter grabbed a towel and dried her face, retreating to her room. Although her family had money, she liked to live a simpler lifestyle. She didn't want to have a big fancy bed and a luxurious vanity like her mother had, in fact Jupiter slept on a narrow mattress that didn't even have a base, it just lay on the floor.

Plopping down onto it, she thought of how happy she was that she didn't have to work. Spruce had gotten her into the lumbering business as soon as she turned twelve. Given her small frame she was able to scale the tall trees with ease and hack away at the higher up branches, it was hard work and would definitely not be missed. Turning off the light, she gave a soft smile and drifted off to sleep soon after.

* * *

The moonlight shone brightly on the rundown cabins of District 7 and on the streets with a smile on his face strode Lyndal. He thrust his hands in his pockets and casually tried to make his way around the peacekeeper that was walking his way, however he didn't have the best of luck tonight. "Hey! You're out past curfew I'm going to have to…"

"Whoa, whoa! Sorry there sir. I'm just heading back home from a friend's house, we kind of lost track of time," he said flashing a genuine smile the peacekeeper's way.

The older man eyed the curly haired boy suspiciously but nodded and told him he could go on his way. "Be quick about it!" He stated in a firm voice.

"Thank you so much sir!" Lyndal replied motioning past him but he bumped into the peacekeeper slipping his hand into his pockets and pulling out its contents. "Oh my bad sir, I get really clumsy when I'm tired," he laughed nonchalantly. The peacekeeper narrowed his eyes and nodded going off in the opposite direction. Patting himself on the back Lyndal stuffed his newly obtained cash into his own pocket and continued on his way. He had to meet up with Sakura if he was going to get his cut for today. Thieving wasn't all it was made out to be, but it was necessary when you are poor and starving. He rounded the corner and approached the large lavish home of his employer, Sakura Adler. With a deep breath Lyndal climbed the stairs his heart pounding.

He knocked on the large door and awaited an answer and a short while after; a tall beautiful women with dark flowing locks of hair met him after the door. "Ah, Lyndal, what a pleasant surprise, I wasn't expecting you to stop by until tomorrow, you're usually late for your payment of course," she stated sipping a glass of wine. Her eyes narrowed with curiosity and wonder.

"Tomorrow's Reaping day, I just figured I'd drop it off tonight so I wouldn't have to worry about it tomorrow," He stated with a shrug. Lyndal emptied all the money he had earned and whatever valuables he had managed to steal this week. She inspected it, a smile playing out on her lips.

"Well done Lyndal. These will help our organization greatly," she replied after inspection and counted out some coins for him, "here's your cut." Handing him the money she put the rest of the valuables into a large chest.

"This isn't nearly enough! You promised half!" He said with a mortified look on his face. He had taken a lot of hours out of the lumber mill for this, with the hope of making twice as much. Sakura seemed trustworthy, but he now knew this was all a sham. He had been working for her for years, but only now had he gotten himself in deep, so deep that he wasn't sure if he could climb back out of the hole he dug.

"Jacob and the other boys have gained twice as much. Your payment is based on your performance and as long as you waste your time in the mills you won't earn as much as I've promised," she smiled victoriously knowing that he wouldn't be able to quit his job if he wanted to feed his family. In the end, she would earn more out of it.

"I can't do that! My family is depending on me… If I quit my job at the mills I won't be able to get it back and how do I know you'll follow through with your promises?!" He yelled pointing an accusing finger at her.

She simply smiled; she has dealt with hooligans before, having worked with them all her life Sakura has grown accustomed to their ways long ago. "I believe you have overstayed your welcome Mr. Jensen, unless you want me to call the peacekeepers to take custody of you, I suggest you leave now."

Lyndal looked at her in disbelief, this women had scammed and made a fool of him. Not wanting to get into anymore trouble with the peacekeepers, he nodded and exited the building slamming the door behind him.

He returned home feeling defeated, surely he could have done better than this, made more of him than this. _I should have never taken this job… There had to be others out there, other organizations that were more… trustworthy. _Plopping down onto his bed he pushed his blonde curly hair away from his bright blue eyes. Everyone was already asleep no doubt, but they would all be surrounding him in the morning, asking him how much he managed to scrape up. Ever since his best friend died so long ago he'd never been the same. He even stopped working leaving most of the responsibility to his son, he blames himself but he shouldn't. Lyndal remembered the day quite well, after all he was there when it happened, working alongside his father, the now absent man of the house.

The two had gotten in an argument about money that was owed, however his dad had always been temperamental. He shoved him and stormed off without another word. With a sad look on his face; the man who was once father's friend turned and was about to continue his work. _I tried to call out to him… tried to warn him that he would fall… But he was in a daze, probably thinking about everything that was going on and tripped over a tool box…_ Lyndal watched as the man fell, eyes wide with fear, onto the saw below them. It was quick and clean and there was most likely little pain but his father still blames himself. _This leaves me with the work… _Lyndal groaned deciding it was far past his time to be awake and soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Jupiter's eyes gently flickered open, the warm beams of light coming from her window created a flutter in her chest and a smile on her face. It was reaping day, her fourth reaping day but she couldn't help but smile on mornings such as these. Crawling out of bed Jupiter went to her drawer and pulled out her reaping dress. It was the same every year, a simple, but beautiful forest green dress with little sequin trees on the bottom. Undressing, she slid into her dress and looked into her mirror. Her hair was still a mess but it didn't matter, she ruffed it up a bit more and went into the other room to her family.

She found her mother sitting on the couch nurturing her obvious hangover. "Hey honey! Are you ready for the reaping today?" She asked in a tired tone.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she breathed looking around for Spruce. But he was oddly absent. Maybe he went to the reaping early. _I hope he's not mad at me about last night… _She muttered inwardly. The smell of sausage brought her smile back and she went to investigate. Sitting on the table was breakfast waiting for her. Shoving food into her mouth, she looked over to her mother who was laughing whilst shaking her head.

"You are the biggest eater! How on earth do you stay so tiny?" She giggled motioning to her chin. Taking the hint, Jupiter wiped off the piece of egg sticking to her chin and continued eating shrugging her shoulders in response.

After she ate, Jupiter had one last search for Spruce but finally decided that it was no use and made her way to the reaping. People were already out and about, chattering and wishing each other good luck. Jupiter made her way through the crowd and took her place in line. The sun had gone away and was replaced with grey clouds. _Seems fitting that the sun hides while kids are being sent to slaughter… _She thought with a frown allowing the peacekeeper to prick her finger. Jupiter took her place among the fifteen year olds eyeing everyone around her. They all had the same faces, faces that were stricken with fear and worry. Sighing she watched the escort parade her way to the microphone. "Welcome District 7, welcome, this is the reaping of the 48th Hunger Games, any volunteers this year?" She asked in a cheery sing song voice. The crowd stared back at her with dead eyes. There was only one reason they had a volunteer last year, that reason was love. There was no way anyone from this District would be throwing their lives away today.

"Well then, I guess we should get started then shouldn't we?" She stated making her way over to the female's reaping bowl. Sticking her hand inside, she pulled out the name and made her way back to the microphone. "Our female tribute for this year's Hunger Games is… Jupiter Sixpence!" Flinching at her name being called, Jupiter stared up at the stage in disbelief. Shaking her head she made her way to take her place as tribute. She decided to keep her chin up and remain optimistic for her family. It would hit Spruce the hardest however… He lost two friends last year and now he's going to lose his sister too…

Jupiter stood next to the escort and scanned the eighteen year olds section for her brother. She found him, tears streaming down his face, some guys around him patted his back for support but he just shrugged them off. "Our male tribute for this year is… Lyndal Jensen!"

* * *

Lyndal was surprised that his name was drawn. His worst fears were coming true, but he walked up with a smirk on his face. _Gotta at least make it seem like I can do this, _he thought thinking of sponsors. He heard his mother wail in the background but he tried not to let it interfere with his confidence. Looking back he saw his father comforting her, he looked to Lyndal and gave him an encouraging nod sending waves of hope running through his veins. Walking past his sister, Ellie in the fifteen year old section he quickly stopped and hugged her. He would be able to say goodbye but this would make him seem ten times more likeable, a family man.

Peacekeepers pried them apart and forced him up onto the stage, leaving Ellie crying in her section. Lyndal took his place next to his fellow tribute and looked into her accusingly hate filled eyes. _She's always blamed my family for the accident; like it was my father's fault hers was being spacious. _The escort announced their names again, the pair shook hands. Lyndal didn't flinch when she grabbed his hand in an iron grip, nearly crushing it in her own. He offered her a smile but he only received contempt in return. It was now clear to him that she had one, single minded goal in the arena. To avenge her father… by killing him.

**District 8**

They always stayed within shouting distance when going out to collect whatever prey got caught in their traps. This had always been Twine's favorite outing with the family. They even made a game out of it! Whoever trapped the most gets the first plate of food when it's finished. Grandma Weaver usually stayed home with Lacy and the twins, so the competition was between Spindle and Weave, his two older siblings and his father and mother Thread and Stitch. The rule was that you had to be back by sundown with whatever you have. The one with the most animals wins!

This game was set up by their father, as sort of a scam to get the first plate. He was the best trapper in all of Panem! But it was still fun to play. They always had the hope of one day beating them. Today wasn't one of those days however. It was almost sundown and he had only found three of his traps. Two of which were empty. Groaning, Twine took his one squirrel and made his way back to the fence. The forest was quiet, as usual but it was something he loved. It peaceful and an escape from the slums of District 8.

At the fence, he found Spindle holding up his game bag with a big grin on his face. "I got three! Yourself?" Twine held up his single squirrel and prepared himself for the barrage of laughter to come. Spindle nearly fell over busting a gut, but stopped realizing that peacekeepers may be in this area. "How'd you only get one squirrel?" He asked pointing to the small dead animal in Twine's hands.

"Leave him alone Spindle," Weave stated walking up to them. Dropping her heavy game bag onto the ground she stretched and looked to Spindle with a competitive smile. "How many did you get big brother?"

"Three. Beat that!" He replied puffing out his chest. Opening the bag, Weave revealed four rodents with pride.

"Beat that," she said mocking Spindle's tone and continued with an even more daring remark, "I may have enough to beat dad!" However no one ever beat dad. _Good luck, _Twine thought rolling his eyes. They sat down waiting for their parents to return.

"Want to make a friendly wager?" Twine asked his brother and sister with a mischievous smile. They both nodded eager to hear what their little brother has to say. "Saying you're so sure you beat dad tonight, I bet your place in the plate rotation that dad comes back with more than you." The plate rotation was basically first place, second place and so on. But in this case it's counted in plates, not place. "If dad comes back with more than you, I get second plate. Well, depending on what mom catches, but she usually doesn't have much. That means we swap, you'd be last plate.

Spindle shook his head with a smile, knowing that Weave would not be able to resist, "Deal." She stated shaking his hand. "I mean when's the last time dad had four catches?" They all pondered the thought and decided upon four months ago. It was a risky deal, but no one ever beat their dad.

Ten minutes later, right at sundown, their parents came striding up to the fence hands intertwined. "I only got two!" Their mother called out shrugging their shoulders, but none of them seemed to notice. They were all staring at their father, awaiting his announcement.

"You guys made a wager didn't you?" He asked with suspicious eyes.

"Twine has a lot of faith in you old man," Weave stated gently punching him in the shoulder, "he bet me second plate that you'd get more than me." She pulled out her game bag and revealed her four catches with a smile.

"Well Twine, I hope you're hungry because I have… Five catches!" He revealed them to his children who all stared at him wondering how he did it. Groaning Weave scoped up her bag and crawled underneath the fence. Spindle and their mother followed soon after. Winking his father patted Twine on the shoulder and led him to the fence. "Nice bet there son, looks like you'll be getting served right after me!" He laughed crawling under the fence.

Later that night after they cleaned and cooked their dinner, the Harding's gave thanks and dug into their dinner. They had a big family, but that didn't stop them from profiting from what they were given. Living in the slums was a hard life, but they got by with big trapping days such as these. They set their traps in the morning, worked in the factories during the day and collected them at night. The process worked and has kept them alive this long.

Twine looked around at his loved ones. They all looked so alike! They all had the same dark curly hair and bright green eyes. They were tan, having spent so much time outside and all shared the same joyous smile. Nothing had ever broken this family apart and nothing ever will. Dinner came to an end and everyone was shipped off to bed. Twine slept on an uncomfortable cot every night but he made the best of it. Their parents and grandmother took turns making their way to each slumbering child and kissing their forehead. His mom got to him to him that he was not sleeping yet, with worried eyes she questioned him, "Are you worried about tomorrow honey?" She asked sitting on the floor beside him.

Twine nodded knowing that there was no reason to be afraid. His mother stayed up with him for a little bit longer, telling him old stories of his father and her until finally he passed out. Smiling, she kissed his forehead and went off to bed herself.

* * *

It was early in the morning, the sun had yet to rise but Nava was out for her daily jog. She had carried out this relaxing ritual everyday to prepare her for what was to come that day. The peacekeepers generally didn't let District members wander the District at this time but they had always made an exception for her, knowing that if they didn't they'd pay for it later on the fabric transporting docks. This girl was not someone you wanted to mess with and the peacekeepers knew that. So they left her alone, besides what's the harm in a daily run?

There was a lot on Nava's mind. Today was the reaping and like everyone she was nervous. But she's done what she could to prepare for the chance at her entering the Hunger Games. _There's always a chance. _She thought, thinking of her sister who was almost twelve years old. She turned ten the other days and that means two more years. In one more year Nava would be unable to put her name in more times for bread, which would leave it up to Lena increasing her own risk of perishing in the games.

The thought of that always stressed Nava out, knowing that she would be unable to volunteer for her baby sister was unbearable but the time had not come to worry about such things. She had herself to worry about for now. The smoke from the many factories began pluming as a sign that the District was up and running. Normally people would be shuffling to work, but today was reaping day so everyone had the privilege of being off work. Still, it was routine to flush out all of the grime and gunk in the textile machines. If kept in there for too long the machine could explode, and that is definitely something that the mayor doesn't want to happen again. The last time injured thirty-four workers and killed twelve. That reflects badly on the district.

As the sun rose, people began milling around, preparing for breakfast and the reaping. _Well, I guess I should do the same… _She thought not wanting to quit her run but decided to make her way back home. On the way many people wished her luck at the reaping, smiling she returned the kind remark. She arrived home and entered the house wiping the sweat from her olive skin. Her deep blue eyes fell upon her little sister Lena who wore a pretty red dress with a flower tiara that their mother always makes them. "You're home! How was your run?" She asked beaming positively.

"It was great! You look absolutely beautiful by the way! Is there still bath water?" Nava asked wanting to get the layers of sweat off of herself. Lena thanked her and then nodded handing Nava a towel. "Thank you!" Nava stated and ran off to hop into the bath. After an efficient scrubbing she got out and dried herself off, pulling her fiery red mane into a neat pony tail that fell halfway down her back. Picking out a scarlet dress that matched her sister's, Nava made her way back down stairs to find her mother.

"Honey you look gorgeous!" She stated wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"You too mom, is there any food?" Nava replied hungrily and watched as her mother handed her a plate of apples and bread. Mouth watering Nava dug in bringing her plate to the table.

"Have you been keeping up on your training?" Her mother asked with a worried glance to the closet the weapon is stored. A while back, she managed to steal the weapon off the desk of the factory owner for Nava and she's been training with it ever since. _Not recently… _Nava thought knowing that she hasn't touched the thing in weeks. But it made sense why she was worried, today was the reaping and in case she does get reaped her training should help her.

"Of course! I try to train every day," she lied. It's not like she wanted to be lying to her mother, she just didn't want her to worry. That was only part of it… She didn't want to appear weak. Even though she was far from it.

"Good. I just want you to be ready if the time comes," she replied with a smile kissing her daughter on the cheek. Lena approached the table to join her for breakfast, sipping on some milk as she walked. The family sat silently for some time after that, as they always have on reaping days, but the silence wasn't so bad. It gave each of them the time to silently hope that Nava wouldn't be reaped.

Finally Nava broke the silence, "I'll be fine guys. Even if I am reaped, I'll be fine. I know what I'm capable of and I know I can do some damage in there. Let's just hope it's enough to get me home!" There was confidence in her voice, confidence that lifted the spirits of her mother and sister.

"Well, there's still no harm in worrying. I just hope it doesn't come to that," her mother stated staring her daughter in the eyes.

"Maybe… But my names in there what, thirty… forty times? The odds aren't exactly in my favor," Nava replied honestly. But honesty isn't what was needed at a time like this. Lena, who was obviously upset by her comment, got up and stormed out of the house. Nava's mother glared at her and rushed after her youngest daughter. Sighing, Nava stood up, knowing that she crossed an invisible line of decency and followed her family to the reaping.

* * *

Twine looked around him nervously, Spindle and Weaver had already signed in and he was the last of his family to arrive at the reaping. He wore a simple brown dress shirt and pants to match. Taking his place in the sign up line he scanned the crowd looking for family members. He found his parents, grandma Lacy and the twins Quilt and Yarn. There was still no sign of the older two though, _maybe they took their place in their sections already…_ He thought curiously. Pricking his finger the peacekeeper called up the next in line and Twine slowly made his way by the fifteen year olds. Everyone was dead silent, no one said a word.

A chilling breeze blew through the justice building adding to the ominous feeling. Twine silently hoped that this would go by quicker but time seemed to be going so slow. After what seemed like forever, the escort took the stage and began. "Welcome back District 8! How are we all feeling?" The escort smiled, throwing his hands up into the air in excitement. The District glared back, none of them sharing his enthusiasm. "You're all being a little bit melodramatic right now don't you think?" However he got the same reply.

Twine watched the man in the pink suit groan and prance over to the female's reaping bowl. In this time he managed to find Spindle and Weaver in the crowd. They both gave him a hopeful glance, and Weaver held her hand up with her middle and pointer fingers crossed. Twine nodded to her in agreement and listened as the escort read the female's name. "Nava Erlyo!" He announced with a giant smile on his face. A wave of relief washed over Twine but all of that relief would dissipate in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Nava let out a deep breath when they announced her name. _I guess the odds really weren't in my favor. _She thought shooting her mother a sympathetic look. Lena was crying in her arms, but not her mother. She stood there, knowing that this day might come and knowing that she prepared her daughter for it, the look in her eyes said it all. Nava turned and walked up the isle confidently, not shedding a single tear. The citizens of the District didn't see some poor helpless girl being sent to slaughter, but a warrior who was ready to face what was to come.

She took her place next to the flamboyant escort and awaited the male to be chosen. Maybe she did have a chance… Just maybe she could win this thing. Thoughts of victory surrounded her mind when the name was announced. "Our male tribute is… Twine Harding!" She watched a tall curly haired seventeen year old flinch and begin to step out of line but looked back down at his feet stepping back into it. He was not her District partner…

A younger boy stepped out from the fifteen year olds section, having features similar to the older kid. _Probably his brother._ She thought thinking of how cowardly he was for not taking this poor boys place. Her District partner, Twine, was small and frail looking. He walked up, tears running down his face and took his place next to her. With a smile she held out her hand to him and he took it in his own. They shook and the escort announced them together, and pointed them in the direction of the Justice Building. A peacekeeper escort grabbed hold of them, leading the pair to the goodbye rooms and away from their home District forever.

**District 9**

It was the middle of the night and Cain sat in his own personal training center lifting weights and thinking about tomorrow. His parents had prepared himself for this moment, the moment where he would volunteer and win the Hunger Games. Generally careers were from Districts one, two and four but that doesn't restrict other Districts from training. Especially when your family has money, which his did. _We have all the money in the world since they kicked Chris out of the house three years ago. _He thought, his face twisting at the thought of that vile creature. _My disgusting little sister. _It seemed like only yesterday that she had come out to him, told him her vile secret. However something such as that was not to be tolerated.

Cain went straight to their parents, despite Chris's constant begging. He told them the truth, he told them that Chris was a homosexual freak and needed to be dealt with accordingly. Thankfully his father stepped up to the plate and beat some sense into her, but no matter how hard he hit her she refused to be normal. _So we cast her out, _he thought launching his weapon through the air watching as it sunk into the dummy. He had always pictured Chris's tortured face when he attacked a dummy; he pictured her blood seeping from a wound that he caused. It was pure bliss.

Too bad he couldn't put her out of her misery. But she lives with her temptress, the reason she has fallen from grace and he wouldn't have it any other way. There was no curing her, only exile or death will suffice, preferably the latter. There was an obnoxious sound coming from the stairs and Cain watched as his two best friends Bruce and Brittney came barreling down. The blonde haired siblings rushed up to greet him. Brittney walked up to him, planting a long drawn out kiss onto his lips, "Hey gorgeous, having fun training down here all by your lonesome?" She asked batting her eyelashes at him.

Cain shrugged his shoulders setting down his weapon so he could properly talk with the two. "Your mom said we could come visit you! Tomorrows the big day man! I can't believe you're volunteering!" Bruce stated ecstatically, Cain was everything he wished he could be.

Running a hand through his sweaty brown hair, his piercing green eyes looked Brittney up and down. She was currently fiddling with her dress strap so she would show more cleavage. "Training is always better when you have a partner," he said winking at the girl and then turned to Bruce, "neither can I. I am so pumped; it's the opportunity of a life time!"

"What are your plans though? Like how are you planning on winning this thing?" Bruce replied, eyes full of wonder. He didn't doubt Cain however his curiosity had always gotten the best of him.

"I will be joining the careers, if they'll have me of course," he stated eyes shining with confidence. Why wouldn't they allow him to join the alliance though? He was strong, fast and very lethal. He would prove to be a valuable asset.

"That might be a little risky… Are you sure you wanna do that baby?" Brittney asked knowing that Cain was more than up for the challenge. She just loved getting him riled up, especially on nights such as these.

"Risky? I'll kill them before they get the chance to turn on me. No one is going to stand in my way!" His eyes narrowed fiercely, he knew what she was trying to do and he was more than willing to succumb to it. Walking over to her he wrapped his hands around her and pushed his lips to hers.

They made out, not caring that Brittney's brother was not five feet from them. It got to the point where he knew he had over stayed his welcome and began making his way up the stairs calling down to them as he went, "You kids have fun now!" They ignored him and continued kissing for the next five minutes until Cain lifted her up and set her on the weapons table. Before things got to intimate she stopped him. "I have something for you," she stated with a mischievous smile and reached into her purse.

Cain watched with eager eyes as she pulled out a bronze locket with the imprint of five cards: a ten, a jack, a queen, a king and an ace. A royal flush. A smile played out on his lips, "Wow, this is great!" He meant it; he had always loved receiving gifts.

"Promise to wear it for me in the arena?" She asked with a hopeful smile. It had cost her a fortune, but it was definitely worth it. She wrapped it around his neck and tied it together and Cain thanked her with a kiss.

"Of course I'll wear it," kissing her hands and then her lips. She wasn't anything special to him, not really. Just another pretty face to please him for awhile even though they had been together for quite some time. Maybe it was something? _We'll see when I get back from winning the Hunger Games. _He thought with a confident smile. _Tomorrow is just the beginning… Tomorrow is the day I begin my journey to fulfilling my destiny._

* * *

It was early in the morning when Chrisobel awoke from her slumber, stretching she let out a big yawn and climbed out of bed looking to her girlfriend Rose's sleeping figure. _Always one to sleep in, _she laughed inwardly as she walked into the other room to get some food. In the kitchen she found Rose's mother, already up and about cooking the family some breakfast. "Good morning Chris honey! Do you think you can get me what's left of the flour in the pantry? I'm making the two of you something special!" She beamed pointing to the pantry door.

Nodding, Chris motioned to the pantry and got out the very small bag of flour and to top it off, the bag was almost empty. Sighing she brought it to her adoptive mother and helped her make a very small loaf of bread along with some eggs. Every year they tried to whip up a nice feast for the family, however every year that went by, the family fell deeper into poverty. But this didn't discourage them, far from it in fact. They were happier than any family that had money and that's all that mattered.

Rose walked out having heard all the commotion and planted a quick kiss onto Chris's lips. "Morning sunshine! Did we wake you?" Chris asked with a teasing look on her face. Groaning, Rose put some eggs onto her plate and made her way to the table. Never in all her year's living here has Chris seen her girlfriend functional in the morning. _I guess she's just not a morning person. _

"How was your sleep?" Rose mumbled, her eyes starting to open wider. Sleep was never a great thing for Chris; she was constantly plagued by memories of her biological family that always took the manifestation of dreams. About a month after Rose found her on the streets and invited her to stay with her family; she bought Chris a silver dream catcher. She said that it would make all the bad dreams go away and at first they did. Sleep was pleasant and practically dreamless, but lately it hadn't been working and her family was all she could think about.

"It was alright! How was yours sleepy head?" She replied in a teasing tone. One thing about Rose, she adored sleeping and "sleepy head" became the family nickname for her.

"Oh it was just splendid!" Rose replied sarcastically. The bed they shared wasn't the most comfortable but it was slightly better because it was theirs to share. Rose's father came into the room brandishing a suit and tie; he always liked to look sharp on important days such as the reaping.

"Good morning! How are all of my girls today?" He asked in an elevated tone. Mr. Brandeis was always a loud kind of guy. He would be the one at a gathering cracking jokes and chugging down alcohol. But he wasn't a bad drunk like her father was… Mr. Brandeis was rather hilarious when he's had a few drinks and no he wasn't an alcoholic like her father either, just a man who enjoys fun.

"I bet the girls are nervous honey. Their second to last reaping!" Mrs. Brandeis sounded worried, which sent a worried vibe running through Chris. However there were plenty of people in the District, surely they wouldn't be picked. But that was something on the minds of every kid in the District; the odds are never in anyone's favor.

After finishing her meal, Chris made her way back into the bedroom to prepare for the reaping. Reaching into her dresser she pulled out a pair of old jeans and a grey sweater. Quickly changing into them she wrapped a black scarf around her neck, her dream catcher necklace hanging just under it. Finally she slid into black buckled boots. Looking into the mirror she gave herself an encouraging smile. Running a hand through her wavy dark hair, she made notes of little things about herself.

She was tall, slightly above average height with pale skin and steel like eyes. She was confused as to why she wasn't tan; having to work in the fields every day but she shrugged her shoulders at the thought of it. Soft arms warped themselves around her and she looked into the mirror to find Rose. "You look beautiful," she said with a small smile. It was obvious she was just as worried as her.

"You're the beautiful one," she stated turning around planting a kiss onto her cheek, "are you scared about today?" Chris asked looking into Rose's green eyes.

"If it happens it happens… But yea, I'm scared. Everyone's scared Chris; it's just the way things are." Rose was never afraid to bash the Capitol and Chris was right up there with her. They both spoke their mind when a thought popped up into their head, it was one of the many reasons they were drawn to each other.

"We'll be fine! You know… If you were reaped I'd volunteer for you," Chris stated with a smile, but she didn't get the reaction she was hoping for.

"You better not, would you want me to volunteer for you if you were reaped?" She replied a little too fiercely. The reaping had taken its toll on everyone today causing Rose to be on edge. In reality, Rose knew that she wouldn't be able to take Chris's place in a life or death situation… The thought of it made her sick to her stomach. The girl she loved openly confessing that she'd die for her and she can't even say the same? Chris could see something was up but she didn't point it out, not wanting to create further conflict.

"Well let's head to the reaping okay?" Chris replied with a smile, crossing her fingers, hoping and praying that neither of them would be picked.

* * *

Cain was led to the reaping by his father and mother who stood on both sides of him. He wore a tight black muscle shirt which showed off his bulging muscles and brown cargo pants and boots. He was tan, with dark brown eyes and his hair was styled, after all this is a special occasion. "Listen Cain," his mother stated in a strict voice, "you are the only career in the District. No one will challenge you; just make sure you don't chicken out when the males name is called. You have to volunteer right away, lest you appear weak."

"Yes mother," he replied. His deep voice was monotone as he submitted to his mother's will. The sign in line was not too far ahead and this was where he would say goodbye to his family for now. Hugging them and telling them he'll make it home he began making his way to the line.

"Knock em dead!" His father called out to him, but Cain just continued his journey to the Justice Building. After signing in, he took his place among the eighteen year olds and awaited the reaping to begin. _Volunteer right when the name is drawn, _he thought fully prepared to do what he had to do. "Welcome District 9! I feel a victory coming this year! Last year we were so close, but I, Mars Hollybrook have faith in you all! Shall we begin?" He started off with the testimony to the Dark Days, and right away after that reached his pudgy fingers into the reaping bowl selecting the female tribute for this year. "The female tribute, for the 48th Hunger Games is… Chrisobel Paracelsus!"

Cain flinched not expecting to hear that name. _This is too good to be true! _He thought, feeling breathless. Looking to the seventeen year olds section he found her, paralyzed with fear. The evil little witch next to her began bawling her eyes out. Cain watched with raw joy as peacekeepers had to pry her from her place and drag her to the stage. Bruce next to him patted him on the back, a big stupid smile on his face.

"It'll be alright dear! I have faith you can do this!" Mars giggled joyously. "Shall we choose our male tribute then?"

* * *

Chris was shocked. Every bone in her body felt like it was going to collapse. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were laced with tears. She found Rose in the crowd, she had fallen to her knees and her face was buried in her hands. Neither of them had expected this. "Our male tribute it… Hazel Fo…" Mars was cut off; he even gave a surprised shriek.

"I volunteer!" A voice shouted from the back of the crowd. The color drained from her face, she knew that voice… All of her fears came true when she saw Cain making his way down the aisle. He had a wide grin on his face and his eyes seemed to be shooting right through her. Mars was currently applauding him, telling him that he's so happy to have a volunteer but Cain ignored him as he took his place next to Chris. "Fine day isn't it little sister?" He asked, eyes shining with utter excitement.

Chris glared at him, refusing to reply. Holding out his hand for him to shake, she spat at the ground he walked upon and turned her back on him. He only smiled, expecting behavior such as this from a monster like her. He watched with hateful eyes as Chris walked with a peacekeeper into the Justice Building. _She's as good as dead, _he thought with a grin following her shortly afterwards.

**Next up are the final six tributes ^_^ Anyway, who's your favorite character so far? Which tributes do you think have the highest chance of victory? Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! :)**


	6. Reapings Districts 10-12

**District 10**

Fluffy and Fuzz, Willow's two cats snuggled up next to her as she read her book on animal care. It had always been her dream to work with animals and living in this District she had the perfect opportunity to do so. The chapter she was on spoke of how to treat a horse with a broken leg. You had to work quickly, and set up a splint so it can't further injure itself, however if the break proves to be too severe the horse may be subjected to a life of pain leaving euthanasia the only option.

She wondered if she could ever truly end a life… _I've never even killed a fly! _She thought dreadfully, the idea of euthanizing a horse is hundreds of times worse than a buzzing pest. But then again, she would be putting him or her out of their misery… in turn ending their pain. The more she thought about it the more she felt she was up to the task. Setting the book aside, Willow scooped up Fuzz and walked into the kitchen to see if breakfast has been made and sure enough her grandma was up and about making her famous oatmeal. Well it wasn't really famous, but it tasted like it should be!

Cats scurried here and there as Willow tried to make her way to the table. She had lost count of how many cats grandma had long ago. "Oh good morning dear, I'm making your favorite breakfast! O-"

"Oatmeal with blueberries," Willow finished the sentence, her mouth-watering. She moved over to the large bowl of blueberries and popped a few into her mouth without her grandma noticing. The flavor burst onto her tongue and slid down her throat. She savored every moment of it while her grandma laughed and shook her head. Willow had always been one to stuff her hand into the cookie jar; in this case it was a bowl of blueberries. "When will it be ready?" Willow asked eagerly pointing to the large batch of oatmeal.

"Be patient dear, it's a virtue!" Her grandma replied in a sing song voice. She looked to her granddaughter with a wide smile. The girl had curly red locks of hair and wide green eyes that were currently scanning the room for something to eat while she waited for the oatmeal to be complete. It surprised her that her granddaughter had remained thin all these years being the eater that she was and all.

Willow got up off the chair and scooped up an apple biting into the hard surface. Its sweet flavor blasted onto her tongue as she chewed. Closing her eyes, she savored every last bit of the apple. She couldn't help herself around food anymore having barely eaten for a year. When her parents were executed for plotting raids on the Peacekeeper headquarters with a small rebel group, Willow dived into a deep depression. Her grandmother watched as she withered away, her ribs began showing and eventually she was too weak to do really much of anything.

After months of begging, Willow's grandmother got her to start eating again and eat she did. In no time Willow was back to her healthy outgoing self. You could no longer see her ribs and she wasn't as thin as a twig. She had a healthy body tone and a carefree smile. Willow nearly jumped with joy when her grandmother rang the little antique dinner bell on the table, setting her bowl of oatmeal down before here! "Be careful it's a bit…" Willow cried out in pain, grabbing some water to cool down her now burnt tongue. "Hot…" Her grandmother giggled.

"You could have warned me!" Willow joked with her tongue sticking out.

"Oh I tried dear! I most certainly tried!" Her grandmother kissed her forehead and went to her rocking chair to continue knitting Willow's "surprise Reaping gift." Willow got one every year on Reaping day. It was basically a second birthday, or rather a celebration that she didn't get thrown into a death match. Of course, they never called it that. Usually the gift was just a sweater or a blanket, something for her grandma to do in her spare time. Most of the time she's working on other projects and selling them to the people of the District, it has a good steady pay and it's kept them both alive for the past year.

After finishing her oatmeal Willow stood up and decided to prepare for the Reaping. It wasn't for another hour but she had always lost track of time at the worst times, so it's better to be safe than sorry. Getting out of her pajamas, Willow picked out a green dress with gold laces. It was her mother's favorite dress. At first she was hesitant to wearing it, but her grandmother insisted, saying she would look beyond gorgeous and that it is what her mom would want.

She walked out of her room wearing the dress with a nervous look on her face. Her grandmother gasped and rushed up to her hugging her, "Honey you look so gorgeous! Your mother would be so happy to see you here now!" Smiling, Willow hugged back, resting her chin onto her grandmother's shoulder. As much as it hurt to think about them, it was certainly a nice thought to imagine her mother saying the same thing and smiling at her the same way. She still had some things to do before going to the reaping, but as of right now she only wanted to think. Plopping down onto a chair next to her grandmother, Willow zoned out and imagined her mother was here.

* * *

Under a willow tree in the field behind his house, Quinton sat cross legged taking in deep breaths of air. His eyes were closed and his mind was elsewhere, as if on a completely separate plane of existence. On that plane he ran in a field of beautiful wild flowers and beside him ran a very large dog. It shook its head and wagged its tail tackling him to the ground. "Whoa there boy, I know you're excited but we have to relax now," he stated in a calm tone scratching the Irish wolfhound behind the ears. Sitting down it rested its giant head on his lap and they sat there basking in the sunlight together.

Whenever Quinton meditated this dog appeared into his thoughts, in fact he always felt as if it was around, especially when times were tough. Recently it's like the dog has always been by his side aiding him in any way it could, he even felt safe in times that he knew he should be scared. His parents were accused of being a part of some rebel group a year ago and their house was searched for evidence. The peacekeepers trashed the place but Quinton remained calm with a smile on his face. His parents thought he was deranged but he told them everything would be okay and it was!

"So, you think I'll be safe from the Reaping today?" He asked his spirit animal with a weak smile. The dog whined and looked at him sadly, "I know buddy, me too." _Even if I am reaped, I'll be fine. Just as we were fine when Peacekeepers stormed the house, I'm prepared for anything. _

The dog simply rubbed it's head on him and rolled over onto its back asking for a belly rub. Quinton smiled and rubbed the dogs belly thinking about what it'd be like to participate in the games. It had to be scary, knowing that every sound could be something that could potentially kill you. However the thought of being without his parents was far worse than dying in the games. Quinton was a total mama's boy, but he loved his dad just the same. They cared about him greatly and accepted his mellow lifestyle.

There was a flash of light, and a door appeared. It usually appeared when someone outside of his meditation was trying to communicate with him. Any other day he would have just ignored it but today was Reaping day and it was probably his parents trying to get him ready to go. Looking the wolfhound with a smile, he scratched it behind its ears and walked through the door.

"Quinton come on we have to get ready, the Reapings in an hour." His dad stated for the third time, ripping his son from his meditation.

Quinton's eyes shot right open, "How long have you been standing there?" He asked in an even toned voice.

"Not too long. But come on, your mom's making breakfast and you need to get into nicer clothes than that," his father stated pointing to his worn brown pants and loose button down white shirt. Smiling with a nod, Quinton got up to join his father. They looked a lot alike when it came to facial features, but his old man's hair had now turned grey with age.

Quinton's parents couldn't have children at the beginning of their relationship but by some miracle they managed to produce a child. His parents are older, but he loves them just the same. _Still… I wish he wouldn't always interrupt my meditations, _Quinton thought rolling his eyes. But he knew that if they didn't, he would have been there all day long. Walking past the horse stables, Quinton waved at the two colts and entered the back door of his home. The smell of fresh bread filled his nostrils causing his mouth to water. Grabbing a slice he sat down at the table and began to chow down. His mother walked up with a smile put a hand on his shoulder, "How is it sweetie?"

"Good as ever mom!" He stated with mouth full bread. Leaning down she kissed his head and let him finish his meal. His father sat in the corner, quietly eating his food and watched as Quintin made his way to his room.

He opened up his closet pulling out his Reaping clothes. It wasn't very different from his current outfit besides the fact that this pair was nicer. It was a white button up shirt, ironed so that it was wrinkle free and a pair a tan dress pants. He wore the only shoes he had, which were large black boots, one of which was missing a lace. He looked into the mirror at his right and smiled a big toothy smile. His shaggy brown hair had tints of blonde in it and fell just above his eyes. He had large brown eyes with a neat brow line and long lashes. After deciding that he looked fine, Quinton exited his room and went back into the kitchen for another slice of bread. He took a smaller piece and began munching on it instantly. "When does the Reaping start again dad?" He asked with a smile.

"Probably in about forty-five minutes, we should probably get going. Looks son, good luck today okay?" He replied worriedly.

"Thanks dad! Given the size of the District I think I should be fine…" His confidence wavered a bit but he gave them another good natured smile. With tensions high, Quinton made his way to the Reaping, his parents on each side of him for support.

* * *

Willow looked around with wide eyes. To this day Reapings still scared the living hell out of her. The fear in the air was enough to make her sick and the looks on everyone's faces brought tears to her eyes. But she pushed them back taking her place among the sixteen year olds. _Well, here we go… _She thought looking to the flamboyant purple tinted women making her way to the stage. With a deep breath she clenched her fists and prepared for the worst.

"Welcome District 10 to yet another Reaping, the forty-eighth to be exact!" The crowd stared back up at her, uncaring or appreciative of what she had to say. Everyone was dead silent. "Well, let's get started shall we?" She played the clip from the Dark Days and nearly everyone groaned. District 10's old escort just skipped over them, knowing that it was something everyone has seen before.

Willow just wanted to get this over with and the women was making it a lot longer than it had to be. But finally the video ended and the women got underway with the Reaping. "As always, we will start with the girls," she stated reaching her hand inside the large Reaping bowl. "Our female tribute for this year's Hunger Games is… Willow Eden!"

The color drained from Willow's face and she made her way up to the stage. _This can't be happening! This isn't real! How can it be me?! There are so many other girls out there… _She thought looking at the other girls around her. Her palms were sweaty and her breathing heavy as she made her way up the stairs to the stage.

* * *

Quinton watched with wide curious eyes as the flaming haired girl made her way to the stage. _That's a pretty name, _he thought with a smile. _And a face to match! _Beauty was something he had always admired. He usually put beautiful things up on a pedestal so that their beauty be loved be all.

"Welcome Willow. Now, let's invite your partner up here shall we?" The escort stated reaching into the male Reaping bowl. "Our male competitor will be… Quinton Constance!" She announced in a sing song voice that was full of excitement and curiosity. Quintin didn't even flinch; mentally he was prepared for this day. With an emotionless stare he walked out of the fifteen year olds section and up to the stage as calm as can be. He spotted his parents in the crowd; they held each other, fighting back tears. Quinton waved to them, as if to say that he was alright but they just looked at him puzzled and confused.

_How am I going to get out of this one? _He asked his spirit animal but for once there was nothing. Looking into the beautiful girls green eyes, he took her hand in his own and shook it. She smiled and he did the same. The pair made their way into the Justice Building with a new sense of confidence that neither had before.

**District 11**

Ceres watched wide eyed as her father downed another bottle of vodka. She sat on the ground in a corner drawing a picture of the scene that was playing out before her. Her mother rushed up to him pulling the alcohol away from him, "Hector you've had enough! Please stop it before…"

"You don't tell me when I've had enough women! I work all day to provide what we have and you have no right to tell me how much I can drink!" He barked incoherently pushing his wife off of him.

"You provide for the family huh? Then explain to me why more than half the money you earn goes to liquor and why our daughter works every day and…" Hector rose to his feet and smacked her across the face leaving a big red handprint on her cheek.

Ceres tried to help in the past but all efforts had been futile. Now she would just retreat to her room, lock the door and try to drown out all the screaming. Plopping down onto her mattress her dog, Delwyn a slobbery Great Pyrenees who she rescued from the streets, hopped up next to her. Her father said she could keep him as long as he stayed in her room, which was really just a closet. "Oh Delwyn… What are we going to do?" She asked the smiling dog in a desperate tone. His brown eyes widened, as if sensing that she was upset. He cuddled up next to her and she placed her hand on his large body, petting him with a soft smile.

The screaming began to die down and she suspected that her father had passed out again which was what usually happened on nights like these. It was the middle of the night but she could never get to sleep on the night before the Reaping. The thought of having to go into that dreadful competition made her skin crawl. _I wouldn't even make it past the Bloodbath…_ She thought, noting her very little muscle tone and nonexistent athleticism. Shrugging her shoulders she continued her drawing.

The lighting was dark but she managed to draw just fine having spent so many nights trapped in this makeshift room. The pencil was a natural extension of her hand and she watched as it basically moved itself around the page mingling dark and light tones to create the perfect blend of shadows. The scene in the picture was dramatic and frightening; looking like it had been plucked right from the moment itself, frozen in time for all to see. The picture was of Hector, her father, raising a hand against her mother who was cowering in fear. The shadow of his hand was portrayed on the wall, but it was way out of proportion to signify the man's strength.

Smiling at the finished product, she hung it up on the wall with the others. Her three walls were covered in drawings all having a similar theme… Hector. Not all were bad memories though; on the wall was the day they found Delwyn on the street. The drawing was of Hector kneeling down petting the starving dog and the time he bought her a very expensive cookie at the bakery. These memories were the highlights of her relationship with her father. The rest of the drawings however were the dark, rotting memories that she wished she could forget but couldn't. Curling up next to Delwyn she ran her hands through his fur and slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

She awoke with the light still on. It was morning, she never woke up any earlier than six, but there was an eerie silence outside her door. Usually her parents were already up bickering about the previous night but this morning there was nothing. She slowly crept outside of her room to check on them only to find her father passed out on the ground and her mother breathing heavily in the corner. Light shone in through all the entryways illuminating the room in a shimmering glow. "Mom what happened? Are you okay?" She asked worried. Delwyn poked his head outside the door to see for himself what his master was so concerned about.

"Yea honey I'm fine. Things just got a little rough last night," she stated on the verge of tears. Ceres looked to the broken bottle in her hands, there was shattered glass littered around the floor, it sparkled in the daylight making the dark scene not at gruesome. Her father lay in the shards of glass, blood trickled down from his forehead where a shard must have caught him, but she didn't blame her mother. From what she saw, he deserved it. "We better get ready for the Reaping… He'll probably wake up soon and I don't want to be here when he does," she finished setting the bottle on the coffee table next to her.

Ceres nodded with wide eyes and helped her mother up onto her feet. This was the first time that she can remember, that her mother fought back. _I'm glad she's finally standing up to him… I doubt I can do the same. He'd hit me so hard I wouldn't even remember what we were fighting about. _Sighing she slid into her Reaping clothes. She wore a long yellow dress and put her hair up with a daisy pin. Kissing Delwyn on the forehead she met her mom at the front door and the pair ventured to the Reaping.

* * *

Tomas awoke with a large stretch and a yawn. Looking around his messy room he scooped up a loose linen T-shirt sliding it over his lean muscled body and exited his room to find his grandfather working on a patient. Adler Hawke was a doctor, one of the best in the District in fact and this was where their pretty relaxed lifestyle came from. They weren't rich, far from it! However they definitely weren't poor and always had enough to eat.

"What seems to be the problem doctor?" He asked with a smile.

"Out after curfew, got a beating. It's not too bad, he just needs stiches!" His grandpa exclaimed pointing to the wound on the man's forehead. "Would you like to do the honors?" His grandfather had always wanted him to enter the medical field, but Tomas had never had the patience in the healing art. Still, he helped with minor things like stitches, bandaging and even holding a patient down. _Might as well help out; _he thought motioning over to the table and scooping up the needle.

Carefully, Tomas stitched the man's wound closed while Adler watched with prideful eyes. When he was finished, the man paid them for their services and left. Tomas looked to his grandfather noting the resemblance. They were both tall, dark skinned with a neat buzz cut and grey eyes.

"Nice work Tomas, nice work!" Adler stated, his eyes shining. He had always taken pride in Tomas, ever since he was a little boy. Adler raised Tomas as his own son after his own son perished in the Hunger Games. He was eighteen, strong, quick and had a kind heart. But got a target on his back after standing up to a career and was killed in the Bloodbath. His girlfriend who was still pregnant at the time was stricken with grief and was going to put Tomas up for adoption when he was born but Adler wasn't about to let that happen. He took the child in and raised him as his own.

"Thanks, I think I'm getting the hang of the whole stitching thing," Tomas laughed rubbing the back of his neck.

"I told you! Healings in your blood, you just gotta…"

"I wouldn't go that far grandpa. I enjoy helping you and all but the whole doctor thing… it just isn't for me," he stated calming and gently patting his grandfather's back. Looking at the time, Tomas turned to go get ready for the Reaping. Every year, he and his friends would hang out a few minutes before the Reaping started, just sort of as a good luck get together. Saying this was the last Reaping for all of them, they planned something special.

Getting into a nicer shirt and pants, Tomas slid his feet into their boots and walked out the front door to find his best friend Dawson at his doorstep. "Hey Tomas, are you ready for today?" He asked with an eager smile.

"Of course! It feels like just yesterday we were headed to our very first Reaping," he stated, the memories from their childhood buzzed around inside his head. Dawson and Tomas had been best friends since they were kids and were nearly inseparable given the fact that they were next door neighbors.

"Time really does fly! I sent Bailey to get the cake a bit ago but she…" He began but ended in a stutter when their friend approached them with the smallest cake imaginable.

"Was held up by a stupid line," she finished for him then continued, "This was all we could afford. I tried to bargain for a bigger one but the guys didn't care that it was Reaping day or that I'd pay him back… I don't think calling him a cheap lowlife was the best course of action but hey, we still got a cake right?" Her wide brown eyes stared into theirs looking for a reaction but they both only smiled and shook their heads. Nothing was going to ruin today.

The trio split the cake into three generous portions and began eating, reminiscing about the past. They talked about the time they were caught playing hide and seek in the fields and the time they played a prank on the mayor. They used to get in all kinds of trouble, but through it all they never felt closer than this moment. The three of them survived it all, the peacekeepers, the mayors scolding and soon they'll have survived seven Reapings.

"So what are you going to do after the Reaping Tomas?" Bailey asked him, nudging his shoulder.

"I don't really know, haven't really thought about it. What about you guys?" He asked. Tomas had never been really big on plans, that was Dawson's department.

"I'll probably just continue to work in the fields, you know until I can open up a shop of some sort," Dawson replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Screw the fields; I don't want to spend another minute in them! I'll figure it out but I sure as hell won't be going back there," Bailey growled, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Their conversation was cut off by the Reaping bells. A deafening ringing was sent throughout the District calling everyone to the Justice building.

Tomas rose to his feet, sliding his hands into his pocket, "Well… Here we go," he stated nervously. All the troubles that they pushed aside during their conversation about the future and the past all seemed to rush back at them. They hadn't escaped the Hunger Games yet, there was just one obstacle in the way. Their final Reaping.

* * *

Crowds of people gathered in the Justice Square, their faces somber and the aura around them gloomy. Ceres squeezed her way into the fourteen year olds section taking her place among her fellow girls. But none of them had really ever paid attention to her; she had little to no friends, no one that could help her through this troubling time. Except Delwyn of course but he wasn't allowed here.

The escort began to make her way to the stage, her crimson eyes glared out at the citizens of District 11. "Welcome, to the Reaping of the forty-eighth annual Hunger Games! As always we shall begin with the girls and then will proceed with the boys. Shall we begin?" Her voice was monotone and unenthusiastic, probably because she was assigned to another poor District. _Stuck up brat! _Ceres thought with angered eyes. _District 11 almost won last year! Show us a little respect at least!_ In her thoughts she didn't the females name being called. But she would be revealed soon enough… However no one stepped up. All eyes were on her when the truth hit her.

"Ceres Hale? Will someone get this girl up here," The escort barked. Ceres felt weak at the knees and nearly collapsed but quickly got herself together and slowly made her way to the stage. _This can't be happening! _Ceres pleaded to herself. _This has to be a dream…. I mean…. Everyone has dreams about being reaped before the Reaping right? _But this wasn't a dream. It was reality and Ceres took her place at the stage knowing full well that this might be the last time she sees her home.

* * *

Tomas watched with wide eyes as the girl made her way to the stage. _That's always the worst. When you get reaped and you don't even realize it… It hits you ten times harder, _he thought feeling sorry for the girl. Taking a deep breath as the escort made her way to the male Reaping bowl; Tomas crossed his fingers hoping for the best.

"Tomas Hawke!" Her voice rang out. Tomas's eyes widened with fear, this was his last year… His last year before he was Scott free and he gets reaped… Tomas shook his head, everything felt dizzy and as if he was going to pass out. Dawson was trying to get his attention but Tomas simply walked up to the stage, an emotionless stare in his eyes.

His feet met the stairs as he climbed up them but his mind was somewhere else. All the possibilities of the games flooded his thoughts, blending his head into one massive vision. Death. He was strong yes, but did that really matter in the games? No one survived and he was no different. His mind went blank as he shook his District partner's hand and the pair was then led to the Justice Building for their goodbyes.

**District 12**

The peacekeepers glared at the couple, pushing their money over to them. "I guess that means we win," Darius shrugged while lightly chuckling. His golden eyes scanned the Peacekeepers for the weak link, the one that would encourage the rest to continue playing. They locked onto a mousy looking Peacekeepers named Philip and he cocked his head smiling. "How about another go Phil? It sure would be nice to win back some of the money you lost wouldn't it?"

"Yea… But I don't know if the guys are too willing to lose anymore…" He mumbled turning to his fellow peacekeepers that were already shaking their heads. Darius watched as Phil tried to talk them into it, explaining that his wife would be pissed that he gambled all their money away but they were having none of it. They simply didn't want to lose it all like Phil had.

Darius looked desperately to Susanna, his girlfriend and longtime gambling partner. This particular group of Peacekeepers had always been sweet on her and she knew exactly what she had to do to draw them in. "I'll throw in a kiss to the winner!" She announced with a smile on her face. _As if she's actually going to kiss them, _Darius scoffed inwardly, _besides, it's impossible to beat me! _

This drew in three of them, Phil included. "Exhalent! I'll start," Darius exclaimed eager to get more money off of these suckers. He passed out the cards and began the game. It was a shaky start, but the odds were always in his favor. Darius just enjoyed seeing the looks on their faces when they thought they were winning. Sliding and ace out of his sleeve, Darius mingled it into his hand obtaining the perfect set and in no time regained all the money he lost and more. The Peacekeepers stared at him in disbelief and grumpily got up to leave leaving Darius and Susanna by themselves. "You did great today!" He stated kissing her on the cheek."

Blushing she kissed him back, only this time it was his lips. "I learned from the best! Seriously I don't know how you got me into this, but it's come in handy so far." They looked like exact opposites. Darius grew up in the Seam but didn't really have the look to match. He had shaggy auburn hair that fell above his eyes and brown eyes with gold specs. Darius always had a large smile and kindness in his eyes, which would make him look like a reasonable guy if it weren't for the large scar that ran down his jawline.

Susanna was the exact opposite. She had curling black hair and big blue eyes that just screamed she was a decent person. Of sorts, Darius had gotten him into some bad habits since he had entered her life, but she couldn't blame him. After his parents died in a mine collapse and his older brother perished in the games, Darius was forced to fend for himself so he turned to gambling and thievery and that's how the pair met. Darius attempted to steal her money purse and was caught. However out of pity she didn't turn him in and instead brought him into her family.

Susanna Bellefield had been what set Darius's life straight. She saved him in a way, got him to stop stealing. Gambling however… not so much. She herself was sucked into the thrilling sport. It was suspenseful even though they always won.

"Anyway, I think we should head back home! Prepare for the Reaping and all," she continued kissing his forehead and hopping off of his lap. The pair walked hand in hand back to their home in the market side of town. As soon as they entered, they were greeted by Susanna's little brother Taylor.

"Hey guys, how was the date?" He asked giggling.

"It was… Eventful little man," Darius stated with a laugh ruffing up the boy's hair in the process. They watched as he ran into the kitchen by his mom and dad. "Well, I'll see you in a bit," Darius stated kissing her one last time before heading up to his room in the attic. It was a dump yes, but more than he could have ever asked for.

Quickly he pulled out his Reaping clothes that were stashed in a box underneath his bed. They were dusty but they were all he had so he pulled out the long black pair of pants and a white button up shirt. Putting them on, he looked into his cracked mirror and smiled. _Eh, good enough. _He thought with an inward laugh and rushed downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen he found his adoptive parents stuffing Taylor full of food. "Ah, Darius as sharp as ever I see!" He stated with a wink and rushed over patting him on the back.

"Thanks Mr. Bellefield, you to!" Darius said with a grin, popping some berries into his mouth.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me dad, it sounds a lot better than Mr. Bellefield," the man let out a large booming chuckle and watched as his daughter entered the room. She wore a black dress, that had to be new, and the black flower hair pin she won her first time gambling. "Well family, let's go to this Reaping shall we?" He stated. Mr. Bellefield was always happy, even at times like this. There was probably nothing on the earth that could ruin his mood or wipe the smile off of his face. Everyone nodded in agreement and walked out the door together with hopeful thoughts and their fingers crossed!

* * *

Sennera grumpily pushed her way through the crowd. Her first Reaping hadn't even started yet and she hated it already. All the noise was driving her nuts and there were never this many people out on a normal day. Besides that, it gave her perfect cover. Sliding her hands into a few pockets on the way, Sennera arrived at the bakery with a handful of stolen coins. She didn't have to steal, her dad provided quite well with all his work in the mines. She stole because well, she could.

Skipping into the bakery she found a family huddled together, maybe praying or something? But she didn't hesitate and walked right up to them. "Is this a bad time?" She announced startling the family of four.

A fat man, obviously the owner walked behind the front desk and stated, "I'm sorry dear. But we are closed. It is the Reaping after all!"

Sennera narrowed her eyes and spilled all the money she had onto the counter, "That's too bad… I really wanted a loaf of bread," she stated in a rather loud sarcastic voice and watched as the husband looked to his wife, asking for approval. She shrugged her shoulders and the man counted out the money and gave her a loaf of appropriate size. "Thanks mister!" She giggled and ran out of the store, biting into her breakfast. It was still warm and made her tummy rumble as it begged for more. Usually she would save such a prize as a snack for later but today, she felt entitled to a little more.

_It is my first Reaping after all and as the Capitolites would say, why not celebrate? _But today was certainly not one to celebrate. Today was the start of six long years of fearing the games, but the likelihood of her getting reaped was very slim. After all, she never had to take out tesserae. Her dad got plenty of money from the mines and in the end, if he couldn't support her she could easily support herself.

As she walked through the crowd she spotted something or rather someone that simply pushed her buttons. It was Kodak, a grizzly peacekeeper with a large unkempt beard and a mean attitude. Last time their paths crossed he accused her of stealing and confiscated her father's family ring he gave her. She was stealing; she didn't deny that, but not the ring! _The greedy butthead just wanted it for himself! _With a sly grin on her face, Sennera snuck up to Kodak. His back was turned to her as he walked down the streets.

Gliding silently up next to him, she began tugging gently on the ring. To her surprise he didn't even notice! But just when she was about to pull it off, another peacekeeper shouted to Kodak about the thief. He jumped back in surprise, knocking Sennera to the ground. "Ah! It's you! Thought you could steal from me?" He roared in anger.

Sennera's eyes widened in fear as she scurried backwards leaving her bread in front of her. The man motioned towards her, as if to strike her but powerful arms restrained him. "Hey! What's this all about?" Sennera's father exclaimed, pulling the man away from his daughter.

"This little girl yours? She's stealing peacekeeper property! She's a little pickpocket she is!" The man yelled, getting into Mr. Day's face.

"What did she steal?" He replied, narrowing his eyes on Sennera, who sunk into a shell trying to avoid his gaze.

"My ring. She tried to slide it off my finger. If it weren't for Harvey here she would have succeeded."

Sennera's father looked closely at the ring, observing it and soon after stated, "Your ring huh? Well was it your father who forged the ring in The Hob? Because I seem to remember mine making one pretty similar to this one," he stated pointing an accusing finger at the peacekeeper. The man didn't even try to argue. Grumpily he slid the ring off his finger and handed it to her father.

"You better keep your daughter on a short leash," he stated before walking off leaving Sennera and her father alone in the crowd. She could tell he was angry, but could he really blame her? Obviously so.

"Sennera this has got to stop! I work all day in the mines so you don't have to do things like this," he scolded her sliding the ring back onto her two fingers.

"I'm sorry dad… It won't happen again." She said scooping up the loaf of bread breaking off a piece for him. He accepted it and took her by the hand leading her through the crowd. "Dad you don't think I'll be reaped today do you?" She asked in all honesty.

"I'd say no… But you can never know what happens. It's just the luck of the draw I guess." Sennera shivered at the thought of having to participate on her first year, but her dad gave her an encouraging squeeze. The Reaping bells were going off, calling everyone to the Justice Building. They arrived at the sign in line where a large group of people were already lined up. "Okay, this is where we part ways. Just stand in line, let them prick your finger and go stand by the other twelve year olds. When it's over meet me over there," he pointed to a large sign that said District 12.

Sennera took a deep breath and nodded, taking her place in line. It took a while but eventually she made it to the front. She stuck a needle in her finger and she felt a little tickle and the contraption sucked the blood from her and they called for the next person. _Okay… I'm ready… Everything's going to be okay!_

* * *

Darius stood among the fifteen year olds and looked around for Susanna in the crowd. She was a year older and stood by the sixteen year olds. He found her, waving in her direction. She blew him a kiss and crossed her fingers as they did every Reaping. Darius took in a deep breath and watched as the escort made her way to the stage. Closing his eyes, he imagined what it would be like to have to fight for your life in the arena. Of course it would be frightening but in the end you'd have to face it if you wanted to get out alive.

"Welcome District 12, welcome! To the Reaping of the forty-eighth Hunger Games!" She stated in a sing song voice. Everyone simply stared back at her, glaring at the pampered women on the stage. "Well… Let's get started then shall we? As always we will start with the ladies" she stated walking over to the girl's Reaping bowl. Sliding her slender hand inside she drew a name. "Our female tribute for this year's Hunger Games is… Sennera Day!"

There were gasps and whispers in the crowd, but Darius had no clue who this chick was. Scanning the crowd for her, he found her in the twelve year olds section. She was a pixie like girl with curly light brown hair and big brown eyes. She had a bored expression on her face as she made her way to the stage.

"Wonderful! Now let's get the boy up here," her smile was eerie and Darius could have sworn she looked at him on her way over to the male bowl. "Our male tribute is… Taylor Bellefield!" The color drained from his face. _Taylor?! But he was only thirteen! How was he Reaped? _

Against his better judgment, Darius cried out two words that would change his fate forever. "I volunteer!"

* * *

Sennera looked up in surprise. _A volunteer? No way! _But it was true. The boy was making his way up to the stage, a look of determination on his face. The kid he had replaced was begging him not to but he simply walked right past him and took his place next to Sennera. "What's your name dear?" The escort asked, overjoyed that someone volunteered.

"Darius Ziinger," he stated with determination. _What a fool! _Sennera thought with a frown. _He basically just threw his life away! Good for you buddy! _She had always thought volunteers were stupid. The escort ordered them to shake hands and they did so. Darius offered her a soft smile but she only narrowed her eyes and walked off to the Justice building without him. However he simply shrugged his shoulders and followed her inside. _Have fun dying, while I wear the victor's crown! _She thought with confidence, looking back to her District partner. _Game on, _her eyes were fire and her plan was set.

**Well here they are! All twenty-four! :) Leave a review and let me know who your favorite is and which character has the best chance of winning! **


End file.
